Se retrouver
by Ellyana Zoe
Summary: L'équipe du BAU, fragilisée par le départ de Morgan, apprend quelques mois plus tard qu'une de leur amie est à l'hôpital, plus morte que vivante. Elle a été déposée par un inconnu et le mystère est entier. Comment est-elle arrivée là? Qui lui a fait ça? Sont-ils tous encore en danger?
1. Prologue

_Bonjour !_

 _C'est la première fanfiction que je poste, et aussi la première que j'écris sur Esprits Criminels (je suis une grande fan d'Harry Potter et c'est plutôt avec ce monde que je joue d'habitude...) . L'idée m'est venue alors que j'en cherchais après avoir fini de voir tous les épisodes disponibles (ce qui est très, très triste). J'ai la difficulté de n'absolument pas parler anglais, et il se trouve qu'en français, c'est un peu le vide intersidéral sur cette superbe série. Ou du moins, le vide selon mes critères, des longues, complexes, et assez noires. Donc, tadam, me voilà, sans aucune prétention._

 _Bien évidemment, l'équipe du BAU ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que les emprunter gracieusement et jouer avec._

 _Je suis une grande lectrice de fanfiction, et je sais que rien ne m'agace plus qu'un auteur qui ne finit pas ses histoires, alors je vous promets de ne pas abandonner celle-ci (si je vois que j'ai des lecteurs haha ^^), par contre, je ne vais rien promettre sur les délais, je n'écris pas du tout régulièrement. Même si je ne vais pas partir à la chasse aux commentaires, vous êtes libres de m'en écrire ou non, sachez que rien ne me fera plus plaisir que vous lire (et vous répondre), et que ça me motivera également à écrire plus vite (rien de tel que la pression ^^)._

 _Je tiens également à préciser qu'il y aura des mentions et passages entiers de relations sexuelles, viols, torture, ... Bref, ça ne sera pas tout gai. Mais il y aura un Happy End, j'aime les histoires de bisounours où les personnages en bavent bien et finissent quand même par être très heureux. Si vous me le demandez, et que ça en intéresse certains d'entre vous, je pourrais mettre des gros "Attention" sur les chapitres très noirs et très violents pour que vous les passiez (et je ferais un mini résumé le chapitre suivant pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu...)_

 _Sur ce, et bien, bienvenue dans mon univers,_

 _Et bonne lecture !_

 _-EllyanaZoe (Pour ceux qui trouveraient mon surnom très bizarre, c'est lié à l'un de mes OC dans une fanfic HP...)_

 _PS : Promis, je finis vite mon blabla... Je situe mon histoire à la fin de la saison 11 (donc...il y aura des spoilers sur celle-ci. Je peux éventuellement vous les signaler). Morgan est parti, Prentiss est revenue, Hotchner est toujours là, et le nouveau qui remplace Morgan n'existe pas (je n'ai aucun épisode de référence pour cerner le personnage). Je pars donc du principe que mon histoire est l'équivalent de la saison 12, donc ça se passe au moins 4 mois après la saison 11. Le prologue (ci-dessous) se passe lui à la fin de la saison 12. J'espère que c'est clair, et si ça ne l'est pas, n'hésitez pas à venir me demander d'autres explications._

* * *

 **« On se déploie ! »**

Les agents du FBI agirent comme un seul homme et se déployèrent dans un silence tendu. Armes à la main, ils encerclèrent le bâtiment neuf dont les panneaux en verre scintillaient sous les étoiles. La lune était pleine et c'était à leur avantage même si ce n'allait pas être très utile à l'intérieur de la tour. Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Ils espéraient seulement, et même les moins croyants d'entre eux priaient, que ce ne serait pas une scène d'horreur qui les accueillerait. Ils étaient inquiets pour leurs amis, tous inquiets les uns pour les autres. Après un signe des démineurs, la porte fut forcée et ils s'engouffrèrent à la recherche de l'homme qui les avait conduit-là. Ils voulaient tous sa peau, être celui qui pourrait le regarder mourir tué de sa propre main. Ils voulaient se venger, et plus encore, ils voulaient, non, ils suppliaient tous les saints et les dieux, pour les retrouver en vie.

Bien à l'abri à des centaines voire des milliers de kilomètres de l'action, les techniciens et informaticiens étaient anxieux et concentrés. Chacun d'entre eux suivait un binôme d'agents et les guidait dans la tour vitrée qui était un véritable labyrinthe. Des coups de feu retentirent dans leurs oreillettes et ce fut à la fois l'euphorie et l'inquiétude la plus vive. Tout se précipita à cet instant, et une véritable course poursuite commença, les forçant à se concentrer encore plus intensément en rongeant leurs peurs en silence.

L'agent qui avait tiré avait loupé sa cible et il essayait de contenir sa rage. Son collègue et lui continuèrent d'avancer en essayant de ne pas se précipiter. Ils furent vite rejoints par quatre autres agents et ils entrèrent tous prudemment dans une vaste salle dont les bureaux avaient été poussés contre les murs. Au centre, une cage de fauve dénotait avec l'environnement froid, presque hospitalier de cet univers bureaucratique. La cage avait quatorze ouvertures qui donnaient sur de minuscules cellules occupées par d'immenses portraits qui les représentaient tous. Trois d'entre eux, ceux d'un homme et de deux femmes, des portraits douloureusement familiers, étaient barrés d'une grande croix rouge. Ce ne fut pourtant pas cette image glaçante qui choqua les six agents. Un corps était pendu au centre de la grande cage, décharné, un pieu ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait enfoncé dans le sexe. Une femme était recroquevillée dans l'une des minuscules cellules, tremblant de tous ses membres. Son corps présentait de très nombreuses plaies et traces de sperme qui brillaient à la lueur blanchâtre de la nuit. Les agents se séparèrent tout de suite en deux groupes pour continuer leur traque et les rejoindre mais la jeune femme se recroquevilla encore plus que possible contre le grillage métallique ne laissant pas l'agent qui s'était approché en tentant de la rassurer l'atteindre. L'autre agent s'approcha du corps qui pendait, cherchant un pouls qu'il ne trouva pas, et secouant la tête comme pour s'empêcher de réaliser sa mort, il entreprit dans des gestes à la fois brusques et tendres de le détacher. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage et il commença désespérément un massage cardiaque qui resta inefficace, et il hurlait son nom, il hurlait de douleur.

Des bruits de lutte retentirent et des coups de feu résonnèrent à intervalle régulier, pourtant, personne dans la pièce ne réagit. Le temps semblait s'être comme arrêté pour respecter le désespoir d'un homme tentant de réanimer un cadavre, la terreur d'une femme brisée et la tristesse d'une autre dont la main tendue restait vide. La mort en personne aurait pu être présente dans la pièce tant l'horreur en remplissait tout l'espace. C'était terminé et ils le savaient. Ils n'entendirent et ne virent qu'à peine leurs coéquipiers courir vers eux en s'effondrant à la vue du corps sans vie, laissant eux-aussi échapper leur sourde douleur.

Au commencement ils avaient été quatorze puis treize. Mais ils n'étaient plus que dix, dix êtres brisés.


	2. Chapitre 1 : De tristes retrouvailles

_Bonjour !_

 _Je vous poste dès aujourd'hui le premier chapitre, parce que le prologue était vraiment court (en gros, ne vous habituez pas ^^) Je vous promets d'essayer de vous poster un nombre plus conséquent de page pour la suite._

 _J'ai aussi décidé de vous mettre une citation en début de chapitre, dans l'idée de la série._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _-Ellyana Zoé_

* * *

 _« L'inquiétude donne aux petites choses de grandes ombres. »_

Proverbe suédois

Six mois plus tôt

« Est-ce que tu as un amant ? » Demanda furieusement l'homme. « Répond Jennifer ! As-tu un amant ? Qui est-ce ? »

La jeune femme blonde tournait le dos à son époux et regardait fixement devant elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle faisait machinalement pivoter autour de son doigt son alliance. Son mariage partait en éclats. Leurs fils étaient chez Spencer pour éviter qu'ils ne se retrouvent encore une fois entre leurs parents. Comment leur mariage pourtant si heureux avait pu se décomposer à ce point ? Jennifer ne se souvenait plus quand est-ce que tout avait basculé, comment tout avait cessé de prendre sens. Elle se retourna vers l'homme qui continuait d'hurler, il était persuadé qu'elle le trompait. En un certain sens, il avait raison, elle le trompait, elle les trompait tous, même elle. Elle ne l'aimait plus et elle continuait de faire comme si. Comme si tout allait bien, comme si tout était comme avant. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier. Will était un homme bien qui avait commis une seule erreur. Une seule fois et cela avait suffi pour tout faire exploser. Elle avait pensé qu'elle pourrait oublier et elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle comprenait. Elle savait qu'elle n'était jamais là et que son boulot était un monstre très envahissant. Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait eu encore moins de temps avec l'arrivée de Michael et qu'elle ne faisait plus vraiment d'efforts pour son mariage qu'elle pensait acquis. Elle avait été débordée et ce qui était arrivé n'était pas seulement de la faute de son époux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier.

« Et toi Will, comment va ta pute ? » Répondit froidement Jennifer, un éclat de douleur persistant au fond de son regard.

Will la regarda. Il n'ignorait pas qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Du mal à la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé, et il l'aimait tellement. C'était la femme de sa vie et il l'avait stupidement perdue. Il avait espéré que tout reprenne comme avant et qu'elle puisse lui pardonner. Il comprenait chaque jour un peu plus que c'était impossible. Il avait blessé son épouse de la pire des manières et rien n'était réparable. Il tendit la main doucement et caressa la joue de la blonde avec tendresse. Jennifer était si humaine. Un bout de femme si aimant, si généreux, si empathique. Un alliage de fragilité et de force toute puissante. Sa femme.

« JJ… Je suis si désolé…

-Je veux qu'on divorce Will. Les garçons souffrent, et nous aussi.

-Je t'aime... Murmura-t-il en reculant devant l'annonce qu'il redoutait et savait inévitable.

-Moi aussi. Mais plus suffisamment, plus correctement. Tu es le père de mes enfants Will, et dieu sait que je t'aime. Mais la vérité c'est que je ne peux pas oublier et je ne pourrais pas. Moi aussi je suis désolée. J'ai besoin de passer à autre chose et toi aussi. On ne peut plus continuer comme ça. »

La jeune femme s'était approchée de son époux et l'avait tendrement embrassé. Il comprenait que c'était un adieu. Il tenta de protester, chose qu'il savait pertinemment vaine. JJ avait cette lueur déterminée au fond des yeux. Il n'avait plus qu'à se plier à son choix et faire avec la plus grande erreur de son existence.

« Mais… JJ… On peut encore essayer, je te promets que je ne la vois plus. JJ, je t'aime… » Supplia-t-il, la voix éraillée.

Jennifer avait déjà sortie de son sac des papiers. Il n'eut pas besoin de les lire pour comprendre ce que c'était. Alors elle y pensait depuis longtemps. Devant l'interrogation muette, elle lui dit doucement :

« Deux mois… »

L'homme ne fut pas surpris. Il ne savait même pas comment elle avait pu tenir si longtemps.

« Je demande la garde partagée des enfants. J'aimerais que l'on fasse les choses pour le mieux Will. Ils ont assez soufferts. Tu pourrais les prendre quand je pars, et je les garde le reste du temps ?

-D'accord… Je ne te ferais pas de problème. Je…ça semble bien pour la garde. Je »

L'homme fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone de sa femme qui se pencha pour l'attraper et répondre.

« Jennifer Jareau

-JJ, c'est Spencer, je vous ramène les garçons, Hotch a appelé, c'est urgent.

-Il a dit pourquoi ?

-Non. Il semblait préoccupé. Je suis là dans cinq minutes. Prends tes affaires, il n'a pas dit si l'on partait.

-Ok. Jennifer raccrocha et regarda son mari. Reid ramène Henry et Michael, il faut qu'on y aille. J'aimerais qu'on leur annonce ensemble s'il-te-plait. Et… lis les papiers pendant mon absence. »

Elle fit tourner encore une fois son alliance sur son doigt sans oser regarder Will et monta à l'étage prendre son sac. Quand elle redescendit cinq minutes plus tard, Reid attendait à la porte. Elle embrassa ses deux garçons avec toute la tendresse qu'elle pouvait, arrangea la mèche de cheveux qui partait dans tous les sens de son fils ainé, chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille de son benjamin qui s'était endormi dans les bras de son père, et serra encore fort contre elle Henry en lui répétant toujours à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle sortit de la maison et au moment de s'installer dans la voiture, se retourna vers son époux qui était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux rougis par le froid et les larmes.

« Je suis désolée Will.»

Et elle monta dans la voiture. Ils roulèrent silencieusement pendant un moment avant que Reid ne se décide à briser le cocon dans lequel elle s'était installée. Il immobilisa la voiture sur un bas-côté et elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Elle pleurait, et s'étouffait presque dans ses larmes. Spencer sortit de la voiture et en fit le tour, ouvrit sa portière et la serra fort dans ses bras. Si Jennifer avait été dans son état normal, elle aurait pu voir à quel point c'était un effort remarquable pour le jeune homme qui détestait les rapports physiques. Quand elle eut repris ses esprits, elle le repoussa doucement.

« Merci. Tu n'en parles à personne, d'accord ?

-…

-Spencer ?

-… Il soupira avant d'abdiquer. D'accord. Je suis là si tu as besoin.

-Je sais Spence, je sais. »

La voiture se remit en branle et Jennifer avait séché ses larmes. Elle tentait à présent de se redonner une allure présentable et se remaquiller. Elle avait retrouvé son assurance lorsque Reid se gara devant le bâtiment et ils rejoignirent en silence leurs bureaux. En sortant de l'ascenseur, ils comprirent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'équipe était réunie dans la salle de briefing et Pénélope pleurait. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le seuil de la porte, Hotch commença sans attendre.

« Ce matin j'ai reçu un appel de l'hôpital George Washington University. Une patiente est arrivée chez eux il y a trois jours. Ils ont mis longtemps avant de trouver son identité, d'où l'appel uniquement aujourd'hui.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Emily

-Toi, Rossi et le Dr Lewis ne la connaissez pas. Dit Hotchner sans répondre à la question posée, dénotant sa préoccupation et son inquiétude.

-Elle ? Hotch, ça ne peut pas être Elle ? demanda subitement Reid le visage crispé en rompant le silence qui s'était installé pendant que tous attendaient le verdict de leur supérieur.

-Elle Greenaway a été déposée aux urgences par un homme de race blanche non identifié. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur lui. Répondit Hotchner d'une voix contrôlée où l'on percevait tout de même, pour ceux qui le connaissait bien, sa douleur.

-Elle…elle, elle est… Essaya d'articuler Garcia entre deux sanglots

-Elle est dans un état critique. L'avion a été préparé. Ceux qui le veulent peuvent venir. Nous partons dans quinze minutes. » Dit Aaron en finissant la phrase de la technicienne.

Il sortit de la pièce, suivit immédiatement par Reid et Garcia.

« Que doit-on faire ? Demanda Lewis à Rossi.

-L'un de nous doit rester. Au moins pour remplir les rapports et gérer notre absence au mieux.

-Alors vous devriez y aller. Je vais rester. »

Tara sortit de la pièce suivit de Rossi qui lui emboita le pas après un regard hésitant lancé aux deux femmes qui étaient encore dans la pièce, figées. Jennifer n'avait pas sourcillé durant toute la discussion, et elle était toujours de marbre, ne semblant même pas s'être aperçue du départ de ses collègues. Emily attendait à côté d'elle. Elle savait que la blonde allait s'effondrer dans quelques instants et elle voulait être là. Ça ne se fit pas attendre. Jennifer tomba sur le sol et se recroquevilla contre un mur, pleurant pour la énième fois de la journée. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière et semblait ne plus savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Prentiss s'agenouilla et posa une main entre sa tête et le mur pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse.

« JJ ? JJ écoute moi, ça va aller, on est là. On va aller à l'hôpital ensemble. Elle est entre de bonnes mains. JJ… je ne la connais pas, mais vous m'avez toujours dit que c'était une femme incroyablement forte. Elle va se battre. »

Jennifer se détendait doucement dans les bras de son amie.

« Je suis fatiguée Emily…si fatiguée. Je suis fatiguée que tout le monde parte… Je ne veux plus. Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

-Je suis là…

-Tu n'étais pas là. Elle non plus. Murmura JJ et les mots, pourtant justes, blessèrent son amie.

-Je suis là maintenant. Et je te promets de rester. Elle a besoin de vous, de toi. Et je serais là pour tous vous soutenir. Il faut que tu viennes. » Répondit Emily en l'aidant à se lever.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un instant, et la brune sécha les larmes de son amie avant qu'elles ne sortent de la salle.

Dans l'avion, personne ne parlait. JJ s'était endormie contre Emily et Rossi l'avait recouverte d'une couverture. La blonde était épuisée et ils s'en étaient tous rendu compte. Elle n'avait voulu parler de ce qui la préoccupait avec personne et ils étaient tous inquiets pour elle. L'inquiétude, depuis le départ de Morgan, semblait être leur meilleure amie. Elle les avait tous saisies pour Pénélope et Reid qui vivaient très mal son départ, pour JJ qui n'allait vraiment pas bien, et maintenant pour leur ancienne collègue. Pénélope s'était isolée et regardait fixement par le hublot. Elle ne voyait rien à travers ses larmes et elle n'écoutait pas plus la discussion entre Rossi et Hotch qui parlaient à voix basse. Hotch expliquait à l'autre homme qui était l'ex-agent Greenaway. Il lui parlait de leurs enquêtes, de leurs rires, de sa personnalité, il lui parlait d'elle. Et c'était étrange pour Hotchner qui ne parlait d'habitude pas beaucoup. Il parlait aussi de Gideon et de leur équipe à cette époque, et Rossi le laissait parler, souriant lorsqu'il reconnaissait le caractère bourru de son ancien ami. Reid avait installé devant lui son plateau d'échec, celui que Jason lui avait offert. Il ne l'avait pas sorti depuis une éternité et il le fixait sans jouer. Il avait basculé le roi, et d'un mouvement rageur il bascula aussi la reine. Emily face à lui, sans oser trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller la blonde qui dormait sur son épaule, esquissa tout de même un mouvement pour redresser le pion. Elle soutint le regard de l'homme qui semblait à cet instant bien jeune, trop jeune. Et de sa main libre, elle saisit la sienne sous la table et la serra d'une force qui fit rougir les doigts de Spencer. Ils se fixaient toujours, et Reid se perdit dans le regard ambré de son amie.

Cinq heures plus tard

« Bonjour, Agent Spécial Hotchner du FBI. Vous m'avez appelé ce matin.

-Bonjour. J'appelle le médecin. Pouvez-vous patientez un instant s'il-vous-plait ?

-D'accord, merci ».

L'équipe n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Jennifer s'était réveillée les yeux gonflés et rouges et s'était accroché les cheveux en une queue de cheval très approximative. Elle se tenait en retrait derrière Emily qui elle tenait toujours la main de Spencer, lequel serrait de son autre main la reine de son jeu d'échec. Rossi, une main posée sur l'épaule de Pénélope qui avait enfin cessé de pleurer, attendait aux côtés d'Hotch qui regardait fixement la porte blanche de l'hôpital d'où il supposait qu'arriverait le médecin. Et celui-ci, en arrivant, fut assailli par les questions.

« Que lui est-elle arrivé ? Demanda le chef de l'équipe.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Rajouta Garcia, un regard noir pour Hotch, lui signifiant bien que ce qui était arrivé n'avait pas grande importance.

-Va-t-elle… va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Renchérit en tremblant Jennifer.

-Hola, doucement. Une question à la fois. Nous ne savons pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Un homme l'a déposé devant l'hôpital, la police ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé. Elle est dans un état très critique. Pour être honnête, je doute qu'elle ne se réveille… Je suis désolée. Elle a sans aucun doute été torturée et violée. Elle a également été brulée au quatrième degré au niveau du bassin, elle a été marquée au niveau des omoplates,

-Marquée ? Interrompit Rossi

-Vous constaterez par vous-même… Cela ressemble à un « b », un « a » et un « u » entremêlés autour du chiffre deux. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Je suis vraiment désolée. Elle était déjà dans un sale état en arrivant. Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons mais je ne suis pas optimiste. Voulez-vous aller la voir ? Vous ne pourrez pas y aller tous ensemble, il faut passer par un sas de décontamination.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda à nouveau Rossi. Il était le seul qui arrivait encore à aligner deux-trois pensées cohérentes. Il avait par exemple sourcillé aux lettres « BAU ». Behavioral Analysis Unit. C'était le nom de leur équipe et les initiales gravées sur le dos d'une ancienne agente. Une très, très mauvaise coïncidence.

-A cause de ses brûlures, son niveau d'anticorps est extrêmement faible. C'est l'une de nos plus grosses difficultés, éviter les infections. Nous n'avons d'ailleurs pas réussi, nous les combattons une par une et elles reviennent toujours plus nombreuses.

-Quelles sont ses chances ? Articula Reid, semblant se réveiller. Il avait besoin de chiffres pour être fixé. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de familier pour éviter de se perdre dans son chagrin.

-Moins de trois pourcents. Je suis vraiment désolée…

-Peut-on la voir maintenant ? Demanda Hotchner d'une voix qui parue extrêmement froide au médecin. L'homme brun tentait désespérément de tenir le chagrin loin de lui.

-Bien sûr. Deux par deux. Quand vous êtes prêts, faites signe à une infirmière, il faut que j'y aille. Je reviendrais vous voir avant votre départ. »

Rossi remercia le médecin et regarda son équipe qui était anéantie par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Jennifer s'était assise sur l'un des sièges jaune criant de la salle d'attente, Pénélope pleurait à nouveau, et Reid… Reid semblait être très loin. Seule sa main serrant celle d'Emily, lui coupant la circulation, dénotait qu'il était conscient. Hotch prit la main de Garcia, un geste qui ne la fit même pas sursauter malgré son incongruité, et la dirigea avec lui vers l'infirmière qui les guida hors de vue du reste de l'équipe. Peu de temps après le départ des deux agents, une voix familière retentit.

« Bonjour, je viensvoirElleGreenaway, monéquipe, enfin, l'équipeduFBIdoitdéjàêtrearrivée.

-Monsieur, calmez-vous et articulez. Demanda l'infirmière.

-Elle Greenaway. Je viens voir Elle Greenaway.

-Morgan ? Appela Rossi, incrédule de voir l'homme en face de lui.

-Rossi, je, Hotch m'a appelé, nous étions dans le coin, je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Comment va-t-elle ? »

David lui fit un résumé rapide de ce qu'avait dit le médecin et l'homme en face de lui se décomposa.

« Elle ne va pas s'en sortir ? C'est…c'est impossible

-Je suis désolée Derek… » Dit doucement son ami en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

Morgan se dirigea de façon automatique vers la salle d'attente. La tristesse de ses amis qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis de nombreux mois lui sauta à la gorge et lorsque Reid releva les yeux sur lui, il prit la pleine conscience de la situation. Son amie, leur amie, allait mourir. Il sera le génie dans ses bras qui pleura pour la première fois depuis l'annonce du matin. Emily en profita pour secouer sa main qui était douloureuse et s'approcha de JJ qui s'était installée sur un siège loin d'eux. Elle passa la main dans les longs cheveux blonds de son amie, et fit de larges cercles dans son dos, lentement, pour la réconforter. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider ses amis, et elle n'aimait pas être impuissante. Elle n'aimait pas non plus toute cette effusion de sentiment. Emily aimait avoir le contrôle et garder ses affects loin d'elle. Elle aimait son masque professionnel, elle aimait l'assurance et l'impassibilité, seules choses pour laquelle elle remerciait en silence sa mère. La porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit et laissa passer une blonde aux vêtements colorés en pleurs, qui, en apercevant Derek à travers ses larmes, lui sauta dans les bras et le serra si fort que l'homme en eut le souffle coupé. Rossi observa Hotchner qui ne disait rien. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux marron la peine et aussi l'incrédulité. Rossi ne comprenait pas. Hotch était triste et incrédule. Pourquoi l'incrédulité ? Pourquoi ce sentiment plus que la tristesse ?

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il et tous les agents levèrent les yeux vers lui en entendant sa voix qui ne promettait que des problèmes supplémentaires.

-Je… Commença-t-il avant de se reprendre. Ce n'est pas Elle.

-Quoi !? crièrent presque toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Je, ce n'est pas Elle. » Répéta-t-il, toujours le même sentiment d'incrédulité peint sur le visage.

Rossi regarda Pénélope qui continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle aurait dû être réjouie. Bien sûr, l'état de la personne qu'ils avaient pris pour Elle était abominable, mais Hotch n'aurait pas dû continuer d'afficher cette douleur et Pénélope aurait dû cesser de pleurer. Ce n'était peut-être pas Elle, mais Rossi en aurait mis sa main à couper, ils connaissaient la femme qui se trouvait sur le lit d'hôpital à sa place.

« Qui est-ce ? »

* * *

 _Note 1 : J'ai préféré garder le prénom anglais d'Ellie Greenaway, à savoir Elle. Si la confusion avec le pronom est gênante pour vous, dites-le moi et je changerais._


	3. Chapitre 2: Du verre dans le cœur

_Bonjour !_

 _Je suis plutôt carrément contente de moi, parce que mon chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le précédent et que j'ai réussi à le faire en presque une semaine, ce qui n'a pas été chose aisée, je vous assure ! Je suis très contente de moi-même :)_

 _Je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre à mon premier follower (j'utilise un mot anglais, je suis trop fière héhé) nono-mimi, tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point cela m'a fait plaisir (imagine une folle dingue sautant de joie devant son ordi. Multiplie cette folie par au moins dix mille, et tu auras peut-être une approche très allégée de mon état…)_

 _Et aussi à mon premier reviewer (encore un mot anglais. S'il pleut demain, c'est de ma faute), Felci. Felci, si tu me lis, j'aurais adoré te répondre, et soit je ne suis pas très doué et je n'ai pas trouvé comment faire (ce qui est très probable), soit tu ne t'es pas identifié. J'espère ne pas te décevoir et que ce chapitre te plaira autant (voir plus, autant rêver un peu) que le précédent._

 _Brefouille, j'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire, je ne mange pas._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _-Ellyana Zoé_

* * *

 ** _« Si ça va trop mal trace une ligne dans ta tête et mets-toi derrière, il ne pourra pas passer. »_**

 **La peau d'un autre , Philippe Arnaud**

* * *

 _***Ce n'était peut-être pas Elle, mais Rossi en aurait mis sa main à couper, ils connaissaient la femme qui se trouvait sur le lit d'hôpital à sa place._

 _« Qui est-ce ? »***_

* * *

Hotch lui lança un regard triste et David se figea. Ils la connaissaient sans aucun doute et il avait peur de la réponse. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à ses collègues dont la peine lui tordait le ventre.

« Jordan… Jordan Todd. »

Pénélope sanglota de plus belle dans les bras de Morgan pendant que le reste de l'équipe assimila la nouvelle. Une amie était sauvée, une autre mourrait. Où était la justice ? Rossi et Prentiss étaient restés de marbre. Ils étaient venus pour soutenir leur équipe et ils avaient à présent besoin d'être eux-aussi soutenus. Ils l'avaient connue. Et c'était douloureux d'apprendre sa présence dans l'une des chambres à côté. Ils n'avaient pas réagis. Seule une ombre, fugace, avait traversé leur visage, et les yeux ambrés de la brune s'étaient assombris. Elle se leva, lâchant brutalement Jennifer qui se remit à trembler, et se dirigea vers l'infirmière qui les guida, Reid lui avait emboité le pas, à leur tour dans les couloirs. Rossi se dirigea vers la porte et demanda à voir le médecin. Son ton n'appelait aucune protestation. L'homme avait remis son masque professionnel, froid et sec. Il était hors de question qu'il pleure une femme qui n'était pas encore morte sans avoir pu lui jurer avant, qu'elle puisse l'entendre ou non, qu'il allait trouver le salopard qui lui avait fait ça. Le médecin arriva quelques minutes après, un air agacé sur le visage. L'infirmière qui était venue le trouver lui avait dit que les agents du FBI étaient très contrariés et exigeaient de le voir immédiatement. Il était médecin bon sang. Il n'avait pas qu'une patiente, aussi horrible soit sa situation.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Pourquoi nous avoir dit que c'est Elle Greenaway ?

-Et bien parce que nous l'avons identifiée et qu'il n'y a aucun doute possible.

-Aucun doute ?! Ce n'est pas elle ! S'énerva Rossi et Hotch l'écarta tout de suite, des éclairs dans les yeux. Rossi ne pouvait pas parler de cette façon au médecin, ni à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, aussi grande et justifiée soit sa douleur. Hotchner ne le permettrait pas. Ils étaient tout de même du FBI.

-Ce que veut dire mon collègue, excusez-le, c'est que ce n'est pas Elle Greenaway mais une autre de nos amies. Nous aimerions savoir comment cette erreur a-t-elle pu se produire.

-En êtes-vous sûr ? Demanda le médecin, déstabilisé.

-Oui, absolument. Lui certifia Hotchner.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Comprenez bien, nous sommes débordés. Alors quand on nous l'a déposé devant l'hôpital, sans aucun moyen pour l'identifier, nous avons commencé à chercher, mais ce n'était pas la plus grande des priorités à son sujet, elle va tellement mal. Hier soir, quelqu'un a déposé une enveloppe où il était inscrit _« Au sujet de l'inconnue »._ Comme c'était notre seule inconnue, nous en avons tout de suite déduit que c'était pour elle. Et puis, le doute n'était pas permis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ?

\- Sa plaque d'agent du FBI. Le nom inscrit dessus est bien Elle Greenaway et c'est bel et bien la bonne personne sur la photo, alors nous avons immédiatement contacté votre service qui nous a redirigé sur vous.

-Pourrions-nous voir cette enveloppe et la plaque ?

-Bien sûr. Je suis désolée de la méprise. Connaissez-vous sa vraie identité ?

-Oui. Jordan Todd, elle-aussi agent du FBI. Avez-vous vu l'homme qui vous a déposé ces affaires ?

-Non. Il venait d'y avoir un accident de voiture, personne n'a fait attention à lui. Je ne pourrais même pas vous certifier que c'était bien un homme. Je suis désolé. Je vous apporte les affaires de suite. »

Rossi et Hotchner regardèrent le médecin tourner les talons. Les deux hommes ne savaient quoi penser de la situation. Elle Greenaway n'était plus au FBI, elle n'avait plus sa plaque. Et quand bien même elle l'aurait encore possédée, comment diable la photo de Jordan avait-elle pu se retrouver associée à son nom ? Un infirmier les tira de leurs pensées en leur tendant l'enveloppe. Ils l'observèrent, en se disant qu'il allait falloir demander à relever les empreintes, et restèrent un moment interloqués devant l'écriture enfantine. On aurait dit les lettres d'un enfant apprenant à écrire sur les cahiers à grandes lignes, traçant des boucles encore et encore. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Hotch avait vu Jordan. Ce qu'elle avait subi était indescriptible. Il avait rarement vu un tel degré de violence, lui qui côtoyait pourtant le monde impitoyable des tueurs en série depuis douze ans déjà. L'homme, car c'était un homme à n'en pas en douter, était d'une extrême cruauté. Si Hotchner avait dû faire un profil, et ils en feraient un tous ensemble bientôt, il se le promettait, il aurait affirmé avec conviction que l'homme était cultivé. Jordan était dans un état bien trop grave pour qu'il n'eut pas su comment s'y prendre pour la torturer. Il avait des connaissances certaines en anatomie. Cette écriture n'avait juste aucun sens. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'homme brun n'avait pas fait attention à son collègue qui avait ouvert délicatement l'enveloppe et en avait sorti une plaque du FBI. C'en était une vraie, il n'y avait là aucun doute. Rossi observait fixement la photo. Rien n'avait de sens. C'était le nom d'Elle face à la photo de Jordan. Dans quel but ? Quel était l'intérêt de cette mascarade ? Pourquoi avoir pris la peine de modifier l'intérieur de l'insigne, d'un travail d'orfèvre qui plus est ? David Rossi n'avait pas souvent eu peur tout au long de sa carrière. Pourtant face à cette simple plaque trafiquée, il avait peur. Il se sentait pris au piège comme un insecte dans une toile qui ne faisait que commencer à se tisser autour de lui. Il tourna doucement la tête en direction de l'équipe. JJ était toujours prostrée sur son fauteuil et Pénélope pleurait encore dans les bras de Morgan qui lui-même semblait perdu. Rossi avait la désagréable impression qu'il allait tous les perdre dans la seconde suivante. C'était devenu ses amis. Et il avait peur pour eux, peur comme jamais face à une toute simple insigne d'agent. Plus rien n'avait décidemment de sens.

L'infirmière désigna au jeune agent et à la brune une porte avant de tourner les talons. Ils restèrent un instant devant sans oser n'effectuer ne serait-ce qu'un geste. Ils étaient passés par la décontamination et si cela n'avait rien de désagréable, ce n'était pas non plus plaisant de se retrouver dans une pièce bombardée par des rayons UV. Prentiss se décida à pousser la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce calfeutrée. Le corps devant eux ne ressemblait plus à leur amie et ne semblait même pas humain. Jordan avait dû souffrir, c'était une certitude, et la brune serra les poings. Reid avait séché ses larmes et commença d'une voix qui se voulait claire à expliquer la fonction de tous les tuyaux et appareils qui entouraient le corps de l'agent Todd en émettant des bips réguliers.

« Les brûlures sont recouvertes de compresses stériles et bandages qu'ils doivent régulièrement changer pour éviter notamment tout contact microbien. Normalement, on fait prendre aux grands brûlés des douches jusqu'à la guérison mais je ne pense pas qu'ils la déplacent à cause de la gravité de ses autres blessures. Elle ne doit pas ressentir la douleur de la brûlure car la peau est brûlée dans toute son épaisseur et les racines nerveuses sont atteintes. La machine que tu peux voir ici se nomme le ventilateur. Il permet, grâce à la canule de trachéotomie, d'assurer la ventilation artificielle des poumons. Lors de la respiration spontanée, l'abaissement du diaphragme et une … »

Emily n'écoutait pas. Elle regardait fixement Jordan et s'assit mécaniquement sur l'un des sièges qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Il était encore tiède, sans doute l'empreinte de Pénélope ou Hotchner. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son amie était là, juste là dans ce lit. Elle avait l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar. Quelques instants auparavant, tout allait bien. Oh, bien sûr, la situation était horrible et la tristesse de ses amis toute puissante. Mais désormais il fallait qu'elle intègre que c'était une de ses proches qui allait mourir. La jeune femme se remémorait tous les fous rires qu'elle avait pu avoir avec l'agent Todd. Comment celle-ci avait évolué dans leur équipe sur une courte période, une bien trop courte période. Emily avait évidemment été ravie du retour de JJ, mais l'agent Todd restait une belle rencontre. Il aurait été hypocrite de dire qu'elles avaient vraiment été proches. A vrai dire, elles ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis une éternité. Elles avaient gardé contact l'année suivant la réintégration de Jordan au sein de la Division antiterroriste et puis elles avaient tout simplement fini par ne plus s'écrire. Pourtant Jordan était une de ces personnes qui avaient compté énormément dans son existence. Emily l'avait pris sous son aile lorsque la jeune femme s'était attirée les foudres de leur chef1, elle ne connaissait que trop bien la dureté et la méfiance de celui-ci quand il n'avait pas confiance en quelqu'un, et les choses avaient dérapé un soir. Jordan avait remis en question toutes ses convictions, et là, devant elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette soirée.

 _C'était arrivé après la mort de Matthew_ _2_ _. L'affaire avait été bouclé et Emily avait déambulé dans les rues enneigées jusqu'à arriver devant une église. Elle était restée un long moment devant le bâtiment, le nez en sang, morte de froid, la photo de John, Matthew et elle serrée dans ses mains. Puis elle n'avait pas su où aller. Elle n'avait pas la force de rentrer chez elle, pas non plus le courage de se rendre chez l'un de ses équipiers. Elle n'avait nulle part d'autre où se rendre alors elle avait appelé le premier visage amical qui lui était passé par la tête. Jordan. La jeune femme l'avait accueillie au milieu de la nuit sans poser de question et elles avaient bu jusqu'à en perdre raison. Emily avait complètement perdu pieds ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Et puis plusieurs choses en entrainant d'autres, Jordan l'avait embrassé et elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Elle avait ce soir-là un besoin désespéré d'affection et s'il n'avait pas été provoqué par la mort de Matthew, elle se serait sans aucun doute rendu dans le premier bar qu'elle aurait trouvé et couché avec le premier homme qui aurait accepté. Mais Matthew était mort et ç'aurait été une insulte de coucher avec un parfait inconnu. Jordan n'était ni un homme ni un inconnu et elle était bourrée. C'avait été une nuit dont elle ne gardait que très peu de souvenir. Juste les mains de la jeune femme métisse sur sa peau et les caresses. Leurs deux corps qui s'enlaçaient maladroitement et les larmes que Jordan essuyait sur ses joues. Leur relation avait duré quelques mois. Les fois suivantes avaient été à la fois belles et étranges. Elle gardait dans le souvenir de ces instants un plaisir inédit. Elle qui avait toujours aimé les hommes avait découvert l'amour d'une femme et elle s'était surprise à aimer cela. Puis aussi vite que cette histoire était née, elle s'était terminée, et Jordan et elle avaient perdu contact._

« J'aurais préféré que ce soit Elle. » Murmura Emily.

Reid sursauta. Il était toujours en train de parler du matériel médical pour se concentrer sur autre chose, tout plutôt que sur la femme couchée dans le lit, quand il avait entendu son amie murmurer. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'elle lui parlait. Emily et lui avaient beau être très proches depuis l'affaire de la secte3, elle ne se confiait toutefois jamais. Il savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance. Emily ne parlait juste jamais de ce qu'elle ressentait ou pensait. Et son murmure avait traversé son monologue médical et il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Devait-il même répondre à des paroles qui ne lui était, il en était presque persuadé, pas destinées ? Puis il se décida après quelques minutes.

« C'est normal… » Dit-il et il trouva immédiatement sa réponse peu appropriée.

Prentiss ne lui répondit pas et il en conclut qu'elle s'était de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. Il se força à se concentrer sur Jordan. Une part de son cerveau établissait déjà la liste de tout ce que la femme avait enduré pour être dans cet état. Il essayait de faire taire cette part de lui, il ne voulait pas penser à l'agent Todd comme d'une victime quelconque, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait mieux valu pour elle qu'elle soit morte et que cela aurait également rendu plus simple l'identification et la datation de toutes les tortures. C'était horrible et il en était conscient. Pourtant il était réellement horrifié et triste, si triste. C'était une amie devant lui, et bien qu'une voix dans son esprit lui soufflait tous les faits d'une froideur détachée, il cherchait à se rappeler de la jeune femme comme il voulait s'en souvenir. Une femme forte et franche. Il aurait voulu la revoir dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait souhaité la retrouver en pleine forme. La vie n'était jamais comme elle aurait dû être. Il sursauta une nouvelle fois lorsque la brune se leva et il la regarda s'en aller. Elle s'immobilisa la main sur la poignée et chuchota quelques mots qu'il eut du mal à saisir.

« Cela me rend juste monstrueuse… »

Quand il fit le lien avec ce qu'il lui avait répondu quelques instants plus tôt, elle n'était déjà plus dans la pièce, et il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot pour rassurer son amie. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Reid se mit à pleurer.

Hotchner et Rossi étaient sorti prendre l'air et JJ, Morgan et Pénélope virent arriver leur collègue, le visage fermé et glacial. Emily était effrayante et si peu humaine quand elle se retranchait de cette façon. Ils la regardèrent s'arrêter au bureau des infirmiers, parler quelques instants avec l'un d'entre eux sans qu'ils ne puissent saisir la conversation, et elle leur passa devant sans s'arrêter. Elle sortit et Reid déboula quelques secondes après, laissant la porte du couloir claquer et résonner dans le silence feutré de l'hôpital. Morgan lui indiqua la porte d'entrée, se doutant bien que le jeune homme cherchait à rattraper Prentiss et Reid disparut à son tour de leur champ de vision. Morgan détacha prudemment Pénélope de ses bras, et tendit la main à JJ qui la saisit doucement. C'était à leur tour d'aller voir leur amie, et aucun des deux ne savait s'il s'en sentait le courage. Rossi arriva à ce moment précis et demanda à l'un des infirmiers s'ils pouvaient y aller à trois. L'homme en blouse blanche soupira et capitula. Il pouvait comprendre que l'homme ne veuille pas s'y rendre seul, et il déduisit que cela allait être le cas s'il ne les autorisait pas à se rendre à son chevet à trois. Après tout, Jordan Todd était mourante et ce n'était pas trois visiteurs au lieu de deux qui allaient la tuer plus rapidement.

Aaron vit Reid sortir précipitamment de l'hôpital. Emily venait déjà de partir à toute vitesse sans qu'il n'ait le temps de lui demander ce qui arrivait et il haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'était passé à l'intérieur. Il avait déjà du mal à encaisser toute cette sombre histoire. Il était sorti avec David qui avait rangé la plaque et l'enveloppe. Ils étaient tous deux restés silencieux en regardant le soleil briller. Il aurait préféré qu'il fasse nuit et qu'il pleuve. Le soleil avait un côté extrêmement provocateur à briller alors qu'ils avaient tous si mal. Les ambulances rythmaient irrégulièrement le temps, leurs sirènes déchirant le calme qui régnait à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, ou tout du moins, dans cette zone de l'hôpital. Hotch se doutait bien que les urgences ou le service pédiatrique ne devaient pas être autant silencieux. Reid le regarda et lui demanda où était partie l'agente. Hotch répondit à demi-voix son ignorance et Rossi annonça qu'il allait aller voir Jordan.

« Je ne l'ai pas consolé… Murmura Spencer une fois que l'autre homme fut parti.

\- Emily n'aime pas être consolée Reid. Affirma Hotch en comprenant le problème.

-Elle croit que c'est de sa faute. Elle croit que parce qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit Elle ça fait d'elle un monstre. Et je n'ai pas répondu. Je n'ai rien dit. Pourquoi je n'ai rien dit ?

-Reid… Emily s'en veut, comme nous tous. Je me sens coupable, et je ne pense pas me tromper si je dis que l'on se sent tous coupables.

-Mais ce n'est pas un monstre ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui ai pas dit ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pu la rassurer ? Emily… Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente coupable. Hurla Reid sans se rendre compte que toutes les personnes dehors avaient tourné la tête en leur direction.

-Nous avons eu le temps de nous faire à l'idée pendant le trajet. Emily et David viennent d'apprendre que c'est leur amie qui est là. Il faut leur laisser le temps d'admettre qu'ils n'y sont pour rien. Dit doucement Aaron.

-Je… Pourquoi elle Hotch ? » Demanda le génie, la voix brisée par les sanglots.

L'homme brun ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il prit maladroitement dans ses bras le jeune homme qui ressemblait à cet instant à un enfant et lui tapota le dos. Il n'avait pas de réponse à lui offrir. Et silencieusement, sur les pleurs de son ami, il se promit d'en trouver.

Emily avait quitté l'hôpital. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien la ville et elle marcha sans se préoccuper de la direction qu'elle prenait. Le soleil lui brûlait la peau et elle ne s'en soucia pas plus. Elle se sentait monstrueuse. Toute la question était de savoir à quel point elle l'était.

JJ, Morgan et Rossi étaient à leur tour au chevet de leur ancienne collègue. JJ s'était remise à pleurer et si le visage de Morgan exprimait sa peine, celui de David était fermé.

« Elle n'a plus de famille. Ses parents sont morts. Elle vous l'avait dit ? Murmura Jennifer. Elle travaillait en solo. Elle n'avait personne. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure seule…

-Elle ne sera pas seule. Affirma Morgan.

-Ce n'est pas juste. » Murmura à nouveau la blonde, plus pour elle-même que pour ses collègues.

Ils restèrent un long moment à côté d'elle. C'était étrange de rester à côté de quelqu'un qui n'était plus vraiment vivant ni vraiment mort. Ils étaient d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à faire cadrer l'image de la jeune femme qu'ils connaissaient avec la femme devant eux. C'était irréel. Ils finirent par quitter la pièce, et Rossi s'attarda quelques secondes de plus, le temps de se pencher à son oreille.

« Je te promets qu'on trouvera celui qui t'as fait ça, dusse-t-on y passer toute notre vie. »

Ils retrouvèrent dans la salle d'attente Pénélope, Aaron et Spencer. Ils attendirent Emily, essayèrent de l'appeler, sans succès, et l'inquiétude les gagna petit à petit. Morgan finit par annoncer qu'il devait rejoindre Savannah, provoquant une énième crise de larmes de Pénélope qui s'était à nouveau réfugiée dans ses bras dès lors qu'il était revenu de la chambre. Il demanda à ce que l'on le tienne au courant et Hotch lui promit de donner des nouvelles. Il les embrassa tous et une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce, personne ne parla. Le temps passa, la nuit tomba et Hotch finit par annoncer qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent tous se reposer. JJ protesta, en disant qu'Emily allait les chercher quand elle reviendrait, mais ils étaient tous épuisés et l'idée d'aller dormir sur un vrai lit, même s'ils doutaient de pouvoir s'endormir, les convainquit tous. Ils se contentèrent d'envoyer un message à leur collègue. En quittant l'hôpital, Reid regarda le bâtiment rapetisser dans la vitre arrière du 4x4 à mesure qu'ils s'en éloignaient. A cet instant, il eut la conviction que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils voyaient Jordan en vie, aussi peu l'était-elle, en vie.

 **Prentiss avait éteint son téléphone et elle avait continué de marcher des heures durant. Quand elle finit par s'immobiliser, elle ne savait absolument pas où elle se trouvait. La ville qui s'était animée en début de soirée avait fini par se vider. Elle n'était pas dans un quartier très riche de Washington. Emily pouvait apercevoir dans les sombres ruelles qui n'étaient pas éclairées des putes qui attendaient toujours des clients malgré l'heure plus que tardive. La brune s'était fait siffler à de nombreuses reprises mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Maintenant que l'adrénaline s'était estompée, elle avait froid et n'était plus très rassurée. Instinctivement, elle porta la main à son arme. Elle se remit à marcher, cherchant à s'éloigner de ces rues mal fréquentées. Elle se sentait suivie et elle avait beau observer tout autour d'elle, elle ne discernait que des ombres. Elle accéléra le pas, ne prêta pas attention aux deux-trois clochards qui l'appelèrent par des noms qui n'avaient rien de flatteur, et elle sursauta et poussa un cri lorsqu'un poids s'abattit sur son épaule gauche. Elle se retourna et dégaina son arme en un clignement d'œil. L'homme face à elle siffla et appela des camarades. Très vite, sans qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, elle fut encerclée.**

Jennifer se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver un hôtel possédant suffisamment de chambres libres et ils s'étaient résolus à les partager. Pénélope avait choisi d'aller dormir avec Spencer, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule en attendant Emily, et Jennifer se retrouvait donc sous ses draps face à un lit vide. Le réveil affichait l'heure d'une lueur rouge et elle se faisait de plus en plus d'inquiétude à mesure que le temps passait. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin, et ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles d'Emily. Jennifer avait peur. Elle avait peur des ombres des lumières de la ville qui s'étendaient sur les murs et elle avait peur pour son amie. Ses amies. Pour ses enfants aussi. Et pour Will. Jennifer avait bien trop peur et elle cherchait désespérément à ne pas paniquer. Elle avait déjà pris trois douches, alternant l'eau froide et l'eau chaude, parcouru la chambre de long en large, vérifié sous son lit et dans l'armoire, et elle avait toujours aussi peur et si peu sommeil. Elle allait tuer Emily quand celle-ci reviendrait. Elle était inconsciente et irresponsable. Jordan avait été torturé, et elle, elle disparaissait comme ça, sans prévenir personne. Oui, Jennifer se le jurait, Emily aurait le droit à une engueulade dont elle se souviendrait.

 **« Alors ma jolie, on s'est perdue ? Tu as des ennuis ? Tu veux nous en parler ? On peut arranger ça, il suffit de pas grand-chose. Un baiser et on t'emmène où tu veux.**

 **-Foutez-moi la paix.**

 **-Ouh, mais c'est qu'elle est pas commode !**

 **-On devrait peut-être lui rappeler que c'est qu'une gonzesse.**

 **-Enfin, John, on ne traite pas les femmes de cette façon. Où sont passées tes bonnes manières ? Pose ton arme** _ **bella**_ **et je pourrais le retenir.**

 **-…**

 **-On a perdu sa langue ? Bah alors beauté, on empiète sur le territoire des autres et on ne veut pas payer sa part ? Tu sais ce qui nous ferait plaisir ? Juste un baiser.**

 **-Parle pour toi Max, elle est carrément bonne. Un baiser ne suffit pas. » Répliqua le dénommé John.**

 **Les six hommes s'étaient resserrés autour d'elle et Emily sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Si elle avait eu peur pendant quelques instants, l'adrénaline reprenait le dessus et elle savait qu'à défaut de s'en sortir indemne, elle pouvait avoir le dessus. Elle rangea son arme sous les encouragements des six types qui pensaient qu'elle capitulait. Elle ne voulait juste pas être gênée et elle ne pouvait pas tirer sur six personnes à la fois. Son arme lui serait inutile et elle le savait. Emily attaqua la première, et les hommes ne réagirent qu'une fois qu'elle eut assommé celui qui avait posé sa main graisseuse sur son épaule. Les coups pleurèrent. Elle parvint à en neutraliser deux de plus, les plus bourrés, et finit par se retrouver en bien mauvaise posture. Elle fut projetée contre une benne à ordure et son front cogna l'un des bords violemment. Elle porta la main à sa tempe et sentit un liquide poisseux couler de sa blessure. Ça ne sentait pas bon pour elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'elle fut saisie par les cheveux et tirée en arrière. Elle se débattit et donna des coups de pieds au hasard. Au couinement de douleur, elle sut qu'elle venait de toucher les parties intimes d'un des hommes. Celui-ci, fou de rage, la poussa et elle se retrouva à nouveau à terre, et elle avala des graviers et de la poussière. Elle protégea sa tête, l'un des hommes la rouait de coups de pieds, tandis qu'un autre se baissa et lui arracha sa chemise qui n'était plus vraiment blanche. Emily s'insulta de tous les noms. Il n'y avait bien qu'elle pour se mettre dans des situations pareilles et croire qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir sans problème. Elle ne voulait pas se faire violer sur ce sol rempli de détritus. Elle ne voulait mourir de cette manière. Elle mordit de toutes ses forces un des hommes qui lui avait saisi le menton, et elle se redressa en une pirouette dont son entraineur à la formation des agents du FBI aurait été très fier. Elle fit moins la maligne une fois debout. Elle voyait flou, le sang qui coulait de son front lui brouillait la vue, et le sol paraissait tanguer. Elle distinguait avec peine quatre hommes debout, et elle jura. Elle en avait assommé trois et soit l'un d'entre eux s'était remis sur pieds, soit ils avaient encore du renfort. Prentiss porta la main à sa ceinture, toucha son arme toujours attachée à sa ceinture, et le contact froid du métal la rassura, et elle envisagea les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Elle n'eut pas bien le temps de réfléchir à la fuite ou à une tactique qu'on lui sautait de nouveau dessus, et d'une clé de bras elle envoya valser le dénommé John, ou du moins, elle supposait que c'était lui. Elle parvint à en plaquer un autre contre la benne et, saisissant sa tête, elle lui fracassa le crâne avec force contre la poubelle. Elle se moquait à présent de les tuer. Elle sortit son arme et tint en joue les deux derniers hommes qui levèrent les mains, comme pour la rassurer, chose risible vu qu'ils venaient de l'agresser.**

 **« Allons beauté, déconne pas et soit gentille. Tu es déjà à moitié prête. Tu nous laisse te prendre, et on te laisse partir.**

 **-Allez-vous faire voir. Reculez ! » Hurla Emily.**

 **Elle n'entendit que trop tard les pas derrière elle et ne réagit qu'après coup. Elle avait une nouvelle fois percuté le sol avec violence, et au craquement qu'avait fait son épaule droite, elle supposa qu'elle se l'était démise. On lui arracha son arme avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser un seul mouvement, figée par la douleur brûlante qui se propageait dans tout son bras. La douleur était si forte que ce ne fut que le contact froid des pavés sur ses jambes qui lui firent prendre conscience qu'on venait de lui arracher son pantalon. Elle inspira lentement, ferma les yeux, expira et analysa à nouveau la situation. Elle était par terre, en sous-vêtement, on lui avait pris son arme, et elle pouvait sentir le poids de deux hommes sur elles qui bandaient comme des animaux. L'odeur de l'alcool, de la bière ou de la vodka, lui saisissait la gorge et elle toussa comme une forcenée. Elle était mal. Vraiment mal. Il lui fallait son arme.**

Pénélope s'était endormie à force de pleurer. Spencer regardait sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Jordan dont la poitrine n'avait plus besoin de bouger pour respirer. Il fixait la blonde, voyait une brune. Il avait essayé de dormir. Il s'était récité tous les poèmes qu'il connaissait, et il y en avait plus que l'on ne pourrait l'imaginer, puis il avait psalmodié à la manière d'une chanson tous les noms de philosophes et leurs doctrines. Il était ensuite passé aux scientifiques et aux écrivains mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y avait réellement qu'un seul visage qui s'imposait dans son esprit. Jordan.

 **Emily repéra son arme quelques mètres plus loin, au pied de la benne. Elle fit semblant un instant d'être consentante, ou du moins d'être assez résignée pour se laisser faire, et elle attendit que les deux hommes baissent leur pantalon. Elle réagit très rapidement, profitant de leurs possibilités de mouvements limitées, et se redressa pour aller attraper son arme. L'un des hommes parvint à lui agripper une jambe et la moiteur de la main sur sa cheville froide lui donna un haut le cœur. Elle s'effondra encore sur le sol – cela allait devenir une mauvaise habitude, et elle essaya de se dégager. La douleur dans son bras s'était multipliée au contact violent des pavés, et ses oreilles sifflaient. Elle tendit le bras, et l'un des deux hommes lui écrasa le poignet sur le sol, faisant craquer tous les os de sa main. Dans un élan désespéré, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de possibilités pour s'en sortir, elle projeta son autre main en ignorant la douleur de son épaule, se contorsionna pour gagner les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient de son objectif, et se saisit enfin de l'arme. Elle se retourna et tira à de nombreuses reprises. Elle vit à travers le sang qui coulait toujours dans ses yeux qu'elle avait touché les deux hommes et qu'ils s'étaient effondrés, mais la peur reprenait le dessus et elle tira jusqu'à vider son chargeur. Elle lâcha l'arme qui résonna en tombant sur les pavés, et elle prit conscience de ses actes. Elle venait de tuer trois hommes, et elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait blessé les trois autres, ou étaient-ils quatre, elle ne savait plus. La douleur explosa dans tout son corps. Son poignet, son épaule, sa tête, ses yeux, sa mâchoire, elle avait terriblement mal de partout. Le froid la saisissait, pourtant il ne faisait pas si froid en cette soirée d'automne, et il lui semblait qu'on la piquait avec de nombreuses aiguilles chauffées au fer blanc. Elle rampa en direction de son pantalon, et attrapa avec difficulté dans la poche son portable. L'écran était fissuré et elle pria silencieusement pour qu'il s'allume. La diode clignota un instant et l'écran devint vert. Elle réessaya encore plusieurs fois et au bout de ce qui lui sembla être la centième tentative, il s'alluma. Elle composa le code pin à plusieurs reprises, elle avait les doigts ankylosés, le sang poisseux rendait les choses d'autant plus difficiles et l'écran ne réagissait pas très bien. Elle parvint à composer un numéro, et écouta le téléphone sonner en priant pour que ça réponde.**

Rossi était allongé sur son lit. Il savait que Hotch ne dormait pas, sa respiration était bien trop irrégulière, mais ils faisaient tous les deux comme si le sommeil avait pu se saisir d'eux deux. Il regardait le plafond et tentait d'effacer la métisse de son esprit. Dès qu'il arrivait à estomper ses traits de sa mémoire, il s'entendait encore et encore lui faire la promesse de retrouver celui qui lui avait fait ça. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait, voir le visage souriant de Jordan se superposer à celui défiguré qu'il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt, ou entendre ses propres mots froids résonner, promettant une vengeance qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir mener à bien.

 **« Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Jordan Todd, membre de la Division Antiterroriste du FBI. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, si cela concerne le travail, veuillez composer le 06***. Sinon, et bien laissez un message ! »**

 **Le répondeur laissa passer un silence puis on entendit la voix plus hésitante reprendre.**

 **« Emily… Si c'est toi, passe à l'appartement. S'il-te-plait. Je suis désolée. J'écoute désespérément mes messages en espérant que tu finiras par m'appeler de nouveau. »**

 **La voix tremblante émit un rire rauque qui cachait mal des sanglots.**

 **« Bon sang, j'en suis à modifier mon répondeur pour toi sans me soucier que tout le monde puisse entendre ce message. Passe à la maison s'il-te-plait. »**

 **Il y eut un nouveau silence et l'on percevait à peine une respiration. Et la voix reprit dans un murmure.**

 **« Je t'aime Em' »**

 **Le bip de la messagerie retentit et Emily resta figée, son téléphone dans les mains. Elle n'avait pas rappelé Jordan depuis des années, et elle avait composée machinalement son numéro. Était-ce parce que les instincts étaient toujours présents ou parce que la jeune femme obsédait toutes ses pensées depuis qu'elle l'avait revue ?**

Hotchner ne dormait pas. Il pensait à Jack. A Hiley. A Jason, à Elle. A Jordan. Il ne voulait pas que cette dernière rejoigne le rang de ses regrets, de ses fantômes. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. Avait-on vraiment le choix ? Avait-on vraiment la possibilité de mener sa vie comme on le souhaitait ? Hotch en doutait. Hotch doutait que Jordan puisse se battre et survivre, pourtant il l'espérait comme il avait espéré peu de choses dans son existence. Il ne voulait pas perdre encore quelqu'un et c'était très égoïste. Avait-il seulement le droit de demander à la brune de rester en vie et de souffrir pour lui faire plaisir ? Il rêvait de pouvoir encore l'engueuler. Il rêvait de pouvoir lui montrer comme il était fier de ce qu'elle était devenue. Il ignorait si elle savait qu'il avait gardé un œil sur elle depuis huit ans. Il voulait qu'elle le sache. Qu'il était fier d'avoir croisé sa route.

 _ **Emily se souvenait parfaitement du dernier jour, celui où tout s'était brisé entre elle et Jordan. Les mots avaient fusés, injustes, cruels, faux. Jordan lui avait reproché de ne pas assumer sortir avec elle, de ne pas assumer sortir avec une femme. Emily lui avait renvoyé que tout cela était une erreur d'un soir trop alcoolisé. L'échange s'était envenimé. Jordan avait été blessée de savoir que les quatre mois passés ensemble se résumaient dans l'esprit de sa compagne à une seule soirée, à une erreur, une bêtise. La vérité, c'était que oui, elle n'assumait pas. Elle n'assumait pas de se sentir excitée face au corps et aux baisers de la jeune femme. Elle n'assumait pas de pouvoir jouir et éprouver peut-être encore plus de plaisir que lorsqu'elle se faisait pénétrer par un homme. Elle n'assumait pas de sentir son cœur battre dès qu'elle recevait un message de sa compagne, qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à appeler comme cela. Elle n'assumait pas, et pour elle qui avait déjà du mal en temps normal à faire face à ses sentiments, c'était trop dur. Elle avait été méchante, et les mots avaient dépassés sa pensée. Après c'était trop tard. Elle ne savait pas comment s'excuser, comment changer. Elle ne savait plus comment retourner dans l'appartement où elle avait tant aimé être aimée. Elle ne savait pas aimer.**_

Pénélope rêvait de licornes roses à points bleus. D'un univers où les ordinateurs parlaient à un Derek torse nu qui caressait des chatons. Il y avait des rivières de câbles électriques et les oiseaux bipaient. Cela ne semblait même pas étrange. Les oiseaux bipaient à la place des machines, et Pénélope chevauchait des dragons et saluait des elfes et des pigeons. Des pigeons aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel bien sûr. Des nains jouaient au lancer de bonbons et des fées tendaient une banderole rose scintillante entre des arbres de barbapapa. Pénélope arrivait dans une prairie remplie de pingouins entourant une tour si haute que la lune était empalée sur le sommet du clocher. Le soleil tentait vainement de la dégager, et la lune saignait, saignait. Les pingouins se lamentaient et dansaient, et l'ombre mouvante de la tour projetait ses bras tentaculaires pour les renverser. Pénélope se prit les pieds sur une butte et baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas une butte, juste un rouleau de fil blanc. Elle se pencha, le défila. Le fil enchaina chacun des pingouins, se tissa autour de la tour. Elle sursauta et se retourna. Derek se tenait derrière elle, un tisonnier à la main. Elle baissa les yeux sur cette tige métallique improbable, entrouvrit la bouche, une question sur les lèvres. Un oiseau bipa plus fort que les autres et tomba à ses pieds. Morgan se pencha pour le ramasser et le tint du bout des doigts. L'oiseau avait le visage de Gideon. Et d'autres tombèrent tout autour d'eux, ils bipaient d'un dernier cri en mourant. Il y avait Elle, Jason et Jordan. Il y avait Emily, JJ, Spencer, Hotch et Rossi. Derek se mit à rire et la lune pleurait du sang. Il riait de la détresse du soleil, il riait au milieu des cadavres d'oiseaux privés d'ailes, il riait et il tendit la tige de fer jusqu'à toucher le front de Pénélope. Il disparut et Pénélope se retrouva dans une pièce noire. Face à elle un miroir. Sur son front, des lettres en feu. « BAU ». Pénélope hurla. De douleur, de fureur et d'horreur. Pénélope hurla et elle se réveilla.

 **Emily pleurait. Elle hurla dans la rue de douleur, se moquant bien de réveiller les hommes inanimés. Elle hurla, lâchant toute la peine et la tristesse qu'elle retenait depuis qu'Hotch leur avait dit que Jordan allait mourir. Elle n'avait pas le droit, elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Et Emily savait qu'elle se mentait et que Jordan avait tout à fait la possibilité de partir sans jamais avoir su à quel point elle était désolée, à quel point elle l'avait aimé. Emily pleura. Elle pleura comme elle avait pleuré peu de personnes. Peut-être son grand-père** **4** **, peut-être Matthew, peut-être Tsia** **5** **. Emily pleura sur les cendres de ses regrets.**

 **Elle reprit conscience ce qui lui sembla être des heures plus tard. Le froid qui l'avait totalement engourdi l'avait tiré de ses hurlements et des larmes qu'elle avait épuisées. Il ne restait en elle que l'air glacé et la douleur de ses blessures. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait son deuil dans cette rue, en sous-vêtements et devant des cadavres. L'ironie de la chose lui tordit l'estomac et Emily ria, un rire vite transformé en quinte de toux. Elle avait mal. Elle avait froid. Et elle était toujours aussi triste. Triste et résignée. Jordan allait mourir, et elle avait gâché des années entières en ne voulant pas reconnaitre qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. L'amour avait depuis longtemps laissé place à une tendre affection qu'elle essayait toujours de faire taire. Il s'était passé trop de temps, trop de choses depuis huit ans. Il y avait eu Doyle. Son départ à Londres. L'enlèvement de JJ. Mark. Et elle était à nouveau seule. Seule. Seule dans une ruelle, à moitié nue, blessée et frigorifiée. Jordan allait mourir et elle avait beau être dans un état pitoyable, elle voulait se venger. Elle voulait des réponses, elle voulait la justice. Elle voulait remonter le temps.**

Six heures quarante-six. Jennifer surveillait son réveil. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire d'autre que d'attendre que le temps passe, et se ronger les sangs en espérant des nouvelles d'Emily qui n'était toujours pas dans son lit. JJ se sentait presque coupable de se faire plus de souci pour la brune plutôt que pour Jordan. Une voix lui hurlait que Jordan allait mourir et qu'Emily était en danger. Une voix dans son crâne lui hurlait qu'elle devait agir et elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de regarder l'heure passer sur son réveil. Le bruit lui sembla tellement incongru, tellement inapproprié dans le silence que seul le tic-tac des aiguilles rompait qu'elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Le bruit semblait irréel comme les dernières heures.

 **Emily avait repris contenance. Elle avait réenfilé son masque froid et fermé. Elle avait suffisamment pleuré. Il y avait un monstre à trouver. Son équipe à rassurer. A cette pensée, elle trembla. Emily ne s'était jamais considérée comme un point d'accroche indispensable dans l'équipe. Sa « mort » lui avait prouvé à quel point ses amis, sa famille, pouvaient l'aimer. Son retour de Londres lui avait lui prouvé à quel point on comptait sur elle. Spencer ne se confiait plus qu'à elle, Pénélope cherchait son soutien pour supporter le départ de Derek, Hotch lui confiait de plus en plus de responsabilités et JJ s'appuyait sur elle bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi la blonde était si fragile en ce moment. Elle se savait désormais un maillon indispensable à la bonne marche de leur équipe, et plus encore, un lien plus qu'important pour les tenir tous réunis. Elle savait cela, sans aucune prétention. Et ce qu'elle avait fait, la manière dont elle avait agi ces dernières heures, brisait toutes les promesses qu'elle s'était faite en rentrant de Londres. Elle devait protéger sa famille. Elle avait assez pleuré Jordan. Elle avait mal, elle était horriblement triste. Il fallait que cela cesse. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le contrôle. Et pour le moment, elle avait besoin d'aide.**

Le bruit finit par atteindre le cerveau de la jeune femme qui attrapa brusquement son téléphone et décrocha.

 **« JJ ? »**

* * *

1 Saison IV, épisode 9. L'agent Todd ment à la famille d'une victime en s'inventant un passé douloureux pour les pousser à se confier. Hotchner est furieux et ne lui fait plus confiance. Il demande à Emily de la surveiller.

2 Saison IV, épisode 17. Un ami d'enfance d'Emily, Matthew, est retrouvé mort d'une crise cardiaque en apparence, d'un exorcisme en réalité.

3 Saison IV, épisode 3. Emily et Spencer se rendent avec une assistante sociale dans une secte pour enquêter sur une affaire de maltraitance sur mineur. Lorsque le chef de la secte découvre que l'un d'entre eux est un agent du FBI, Prentiss se dénonce pour protéger Reid.

4 Emily avait un grand-père qui habitait dans les Alpes françaises en reclus. Elle allait très souvent le voir.

5 Tsia Mosely : ancienne collègue d'Emily à la CiA. Elle est tuée par l'un des hommes de Ian Doyle. (Saison VI, épisode 17)

* * *

 _-Petite note de fin :_

 _Je sais qu'il n'y a pas énormément d'action dans ce chapitre (et encore au départ toute la partie bagarre n'existait pas ^^), je suis moins à l'aise dès que l'on sort des sentiments. N'hésitez pas à me dire si l'action vous semble bancale ou que vous voulez que j'améliore certaines choses, je promets d'essayer._

 _Bref, je sais donc qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Il me semblait toutefois important d'en passer par là, au moins pour un chapitre, pour fixer les personnages et poser les changements que je fais avec la série._

 _Et aussi parce que leurs sentiments, et réactions, à la presque mort de Jordan, sont des éléments clés pour la suite, c'est ce qui va « conditionner » leurs personnalités. Ce que je veux dire par là (j'ai l'impression de ne pas être très claire), c'est que passer par leurs sentiments et affects est indispensable pour comprendre qui ils sont et ce qu'ils vont faire par la suite._

 _Je préviens également d'avance qu'il y aura donc des chapitres plus centrés sur leurs psychologies respectives régulièrement. Dans ces chapitres-là, je sème pas mal d'indices pour la suite, qui ne sont sûrement clairs que pour moi pour l'instant, mais qui auront leur importance plus tard. Comme ça, je n'ai pas l'impression de vous saouler avec leurs sentiments pour rien._

 _Enfin bon, il va y avoir plus d'action désormais._

 _Cela dit, si vous vous êtes tous ennuyés, dites-le moi, et j'essaierais d'alléger ces parties-là._

 _Encore une chose. Je n'ai pas de bêta, je ne pense pas faire énormément de fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe (je fais des études pour être prof de français alors je prie pour que ce soit réellement le cas) mais vu que j'écris souvent tard le soir (la nuit ^^), il est possible que la fatigue m'en fasse faire en réalité pas mal._

 _Alors si vous en remarquez trop ou que ça vous dérange, j'ai la possibilité de me faire corriger, il faut juste que je m'organise. Donc dites-le moi._

 _Bonne semaine !_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le prix de l'inconscience

_Bonjour !_

 _Je m'excuse platement pour ce chapitre qui a mis très longtemps à arriver. Il se trouve que mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme, emportant avec lui mon dossier et toute mon avance. Je vous jure qu'il n'y a rien de plus rageant que de perdre des heures de boulot, de pénible aussi parce que réécrire ce que l'on a déjà écrit une première fois c'est très compliqué, et de frustrant parce que la suite me démange les doigts et hurle pour que je l'écrive plus vite ^^_

 _Je voudrais remercier tous les silencieux qui m'ont lu,_

 _ainsi que Aeryn Liz et Maclem mes nouveaux followers (avec plaisir !),_

 _et bien sûr Guest pour ta review, merci à toi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents._

 _N'hésitez pas à m'écrire,ça me fait toujours très plaisir,_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _-Ellyana Zoé_

.

.

* * *

 **« Depuis quand faut-il être parti pour recevoir de l'amour ? »**

 **(?)**

* * *

 _Le bruit finit par atteindre le cerveau de la jeune femme qui attrapa brusquement son téléphone et décrocha._

 ** _« JJ ? »_**

* * *

.

.

« Emily ? C'est toi ? Demanda la blonde en se redressant sur son lit. Sans attendre la réponse, elle enchaina. Mais ça va pas la tête de disparaître comme ça ?! On s'est inquiété bordel ! Tu crois qu'on a besoin de ça ! Nous aussi on est triste, ça te donne pas le droit de te barrer sans dire quand est-ce que tu rentres et où est-ce que tu vas ! Et tu as vu l'heure ! Il est presque sept heures ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Tu es irresponsable ! T'es une adulte putain, et une profiler en plus, tu t'es pas douté qu'on paniquerait ? Tu fais chier Emily ! »

Emily ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle entendait Jennifer s'emporter au téléphone à la manière de Garcia et elle savait que son amie avait raison. L'état dans lequel elle se trouvait montrait bien à quel point elle avait été idiote.

« Emily ? T'es toujours là ? Interrogea JJ. Oh merde, désolée, je ne voulais pas dire tout ça, je suis désolée, je…

-JJ ? Coupa Prentiss. Tu as raison. C'est moi qui suis désolée.

-Non, non, j'aurais jamais dû te parler de cette manière, je…

-JJ, j'ai des ennuis. L'interrompit à nouveau Emily en grimaçant. Elle avait mal et elle n'était pas franchement d'humeur à écouter la blonde se répandre en excuses. Elle méritait une bonne engueulade, elle le savait, mais si cela pouvait être remis à plus tard, ça l'arrangerait. Je suis dans un sale état. Tu pourrais venir me chercher s'il-te-plait ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça va ? Tu es où ? Bouge pas je vais prévenir Hotch ! Paniqua JJ en se levant précipitamment et en enfilant son pantalon à toute vitesse.

-Non pas Hotch ! S'il-te-plait JJ…

-Mais…

-S'il-te-plait JJ… Pas Hotch. Il aura tout le temps de me tuer demain… Je veux juste que tu me rejoignes… S'il-te-plait… J'ai pas envie d'aller aux Urgences seule…

-Je, d'accord. Céda Jennifer en se mordillant sa lèvre. Leur chef allait les tuer toutes les deux si elle ne le prévenait pas. Tu es où ?

-J'en ai aucune idée…

-Tu n'as pas le nom d'une rue autour de toi ? Demanda JJ, dépitée.

-Non…

-Attends, je vais essayer de te localiser grâce à l'appel. »

Emily attendit quelques minutes. Elle claquait de plus en plus des dents, toussait, et son épaule et poignet la faisaient énormément souffrir. Enfin, JJ lui annonça qu'elle l'avait repéré.

« JJ… Raccroche pas s'il-te-plait… Demanda d'une petite voix la brune.

-D'accord. Je, j'arrive Emily. Je suis bientôt là. Dit la blonde en enfilant ses chaussures et en griffonnant un mot à l'intention de Hotchner qu'elle épingla sur la porte. Elle voulait bien ne rien dire, mais elle n'était pas non plus suicidaire.

-Je suis désolée…

-C'est pas grave, j'arrive.

-Tu veux bien me parler ?

-… Jennifer resta sans voix avant de se reprendre. Je, oui, d'accord. Tu veux que je parle de quoi ?

-C'que tu veux. Marmonna Prentiss.

-D'accord. Je connais bien Washington. Tu sais, j'étais à l'Université de Georgetown. C'est comme ça que je suis devenue fan des Redskins. J'étais une de leur plus grande supporter, j'allais les voir dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Et c'est aussi ici que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Rossi. Il donnait une conférence et … »

Emily s'endormit, frigorifiée et bercée par la voix de la jeune femme. Très étrangement, elle se sentait presque apaisée. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés tous seuls, tant par la fatigue, la douleur et les émotions, mais elle était rassurée par la voix de son amie. Jennifer continua de rouler en parlant sans savoir qu'à l'autre bout du fil Emily s'était assoupi. Elle lui parla de sa rencontre avec David, de ses années universitaires, de sa sœur, de pleins de choses qui lui échappèrent et qu'elle pensait regretter dès le lendemain. Elle entendait la respiration rauque d'Emily et l'inquiétude lui dévorait l'estomac. Son amie lui avait dit qu'elle était dans un sale état. Pour qu'elle admette aller mal, c'est que ça devait vraiment être grave. Emily ne demandait jamais d'aide et c'était perturbant de l'entendre concéder pour une fois en avoir besoin. JJ avait peur. Peur de l'état dans lequel elle allait la trouver. Peur de ne pas la trouver et qu'elle disparaisse encore. Emily était l'une de ces personnes pour qui JJ était toujours angoissée. Depuis sa fausse mort, elle avait la désagréable que la brune pourrait lui claquer entre les doigts sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et qu'elle pourrait disparaitre une bonne fois pour toute. Elle tenait à elle. Emily était une femme incroyable qui arrivait toujours à lui tirer un sourire. Elle n'aurait échangé son amitié contre rien d'autre au monde. Jennifer sourit à cette idée, sans s'arrêter de parler. Elle devenait très fleur bleue quand il s'agissait de ses amis. Le gps la coupa dans son monologue en lui annonçant qu'elle était arrivée. JJ resta un instant interdite devant l'endroit. Dans quel pétrin s'était fourré Emily ? Et quelle idée avait pu lui passer par l'esprit pour qu'elle vienne se balader seule ici de nuit ?

Jennifer sortit son arme et descendit prudemment de la voiture. Elle n'osait pas appeler Emily et elle balaya l'espace des yeux. Le noir rendait les choses compliquées : tout n'était que très peu visible. La ruelle sentait les égouts et la pisse, le sang aussi. Elle aperçut un homme à terre et elle s'approcha de lui, vérifia qu'il n'avait pas d'armes et soupira de soulagement quand elle sentit son pouls. Elle vit deux autres hommes inconscients à peine plus loin, en vie également, et la panique qu'elle tentait de contenir lui explosa dans le ventre.

« Emily ? »

Sa voix retentit sourdement dans la nuit mais seul le silence lui répondit. Elle s'enfonça encore dans l'impasse et buta sur une masse à moitié dissimulée sous une benne à ordures et elle s'y rattrapa de justesse, manquant de tomber. Elle grimaça au contact froid, poisseux et sale et retira sa main, paniquant un peu plus à la vue du sang qui s'étalait sur sa paume. C'était un homme et il était sans aucun doute mort, il avait le crâne explosé. Elle appela à nouveau Emily et elle n'eut pas plus de réponse qu'auparavant. Elle avança, arme à la main, et elle sursauta à la vue de deux nouveaux hommes allongés sur le sol, le corps criblé de balles. Des ennuis avait dit Emily. Celle-ci n'avait juste pas précisé qu'elle avait tué des gens. JJ hésitait entre la fureur et l'inquiétude. Elle appelait encore la brune en fouillant la rue quand elle aperçut un bout de tissu blanc qui se refléta dans la lueur de son téléphone. Elle l'attrapa et reconnut immédiatement la chemise, en lambeaux, de son amie. Folle, complètement folle de peur, elle renversa tout sur son passage, ne se préoccupant plus de fouiller méthodiquement la rue, qui avait beau être petite était très encombrée. Elle poussa plusieurs bennes, des bouts de cartons qui avaient dû servir un temps d'abri, et même un vieux matelas défoncé qui était adossé contre un mur et dont elle ne voulait même pas imaginer à quoi il avait bien pu servir. Son regard accrocha enfin une forme cachée par une de ces bennes qui envahissaient l'espace et elle s'approcha doucement. Lorsque JJ comprit que c'était bien la brune, elle se précipita et s'interrompit tout aussi net en voyant qu'elle était dénudée. Elle n'osait pas regarder si elle était toujours en vie. Elle se traita mentalement d'imbécile en voyant sa poitrine se soulever irrégulièrement presque imperceptiblement et elle tenta vainement de la réveiller. Emily était bouillante de fièvre et pourtant JJ pouvait voir qu'elle tremblait. Elle enleva aussitôt sa veste, l'en recouvrit maladroitement du mieux possible, et appela les secours. En les attendant, elle réfléchit. Ils allaient forcément prévenir la police. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Hotch, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

Aaron se trouvait dans la salle de bain lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il était presque huit heures et il en avait eu assez de se morfondre dans son lit. En réalité, il cherchait surtout à échapper à ses souvenirs et à ses pensées mais changer de pièce n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Il était appuyé contre le lavabo et observait les cernes violacées qui courraient sous ses yeux et s'affichaient comme des cocards sur sa peau pâle. Il avait l'air d'un vieillard, un malade. Hotch se moquait bien de son âge. Il assumait parfaitement ses années et n'avait pas de réel problème avec le temps qui passait. Pourtant à cet instant, devant le miroir et face à son reflet, il ne put que réaliser qu'il vieillissait vite, trop vite et mal. Il répondit machinalement au téléphone et ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'on lui disait à l'autre bout du fil.

« Hotch ? C'est JJ. Je suis avec Emily, elle s'est faite agresser, je vais aux Urgences avec elle. Hotch, la police va être prévenue, elle a tué trois de ses agresseurs et les quatre autres ne sont pas dans un très bon état.

-JJ ? C'est toi ? Demanda Hotch n'ayant rien suivit de la tirade de sa collègue.

-Hotch ? Tu m'as entendu ?

-Non, désolé. Tu peux répéter s'il-te-plait ?

-Je suis avec Emily, elle s'est faite agresser, on est en route pour les Urgences. Elle a tué trois de ses agresseurs et quatre autres sont blessés. Il faudrait que tu t'occupes de la police.

-Quoi ? Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Hotch en criant presque et en sortant de la salle de bain, attirant immédiatement le regard interrogateur et inquiet de Rossi qui se leva, en alerte.

-Elle a l'épaule droite déboîtée, le poignet gauche fracturée, plusieurs côtes fêlées, une commotion cérébrale, des plaies sur le bassin et les jambes, et beaucoup de bleus. Ce n'est pas très grave, enfin, ça va aller. On arrive à l'hôpital, on est dans le même qu'Elle, je dois te laisser.

-D'accord. Tiens-nous au courant, je m'occupe de la police et on arrive ensuite. »

Hotch raccrocha et jura. L'insulte résonna dans la pièce et il résuma en quelques mots la situation à Rossi qui alla immédiatement prévenir Reid et Garcia. Hotch téléphona au poste de police, demanda à parler à l'agent en charge de l'affaire et la discussion lui sembla durer des heures ce qui n'était pas bien loin de la vérité. Le manque de sommeil se faisait réellement ressentir. Quand il raccrocha enfin, le problème était réglé et ses trois collègues l'attendaient dans l'autre chambre. Garcia était dans tous ses états. Elle pleurait encore, et Hotch pensa que ce n'était pas humain, de pouvoir pleurer autant. S'il en avait parlé à Reid, celui-ci l'aurait sûrement détrompé mais tout de même, l'informaticienne avait la capacité de pleurer pour toute l'équipe réunie. Rossi lui dit à demi-voix qu'il avait prévenu Morgan et que celui-ci passerait dans la journée pour voir Emily et Jordan. Le trajet en voiture se fit dans un silence glacial que seuls les sanglots de Pénélope rythmaient. Quand le bâtiment fut en vue, Spencer se fit la réflexion qu'il avait sous-estimé Jordan. Celle-ci était encore en vie, et la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu ne l'était pas, la dernière.

Ils furent guidé par une infirmière jusqu'à la chambre de la brune où JJ tournait en rond autour du lit.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Rossi.

-Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillé. » Répondit la blonde.

Le temps s'étira. Ils avaient tous l'impression de rejouer encore et encore la même scène, toute l'équipe autour d'un lit d'hôpital. Ils mirent à profit ce temps pour discuter de l'état de Jordan et Rossi et Hotch montrèrent la plaque et l'enveloppe à leurs collègues. Ils venaient de commencer un début de profil, en se basant sur la liste des blessures de Jordan que le médecin leur avait transmis et sur la plaque, quand Emily papillonna des yeux. Son réveil leur sembla encore plus long que l'attente.

« Coucou… » Marmonna l'agente, la voix encore pâteuse.

Pénélope se jeta à son cou et Emily gémit de douleur.

« Oh, pardon. Ça te fait très mal ? Tu nous as fait peur ! »

L'infirmière de service les mit tous les cinq à la porte et s'occupa de la brune. Elle avait été opérée du poignet, on lui avait mis plusieurs plaques et elle avait une attelle. Elle en avait une autre pour l'épaule et des mètres et des mètres de bandages pour ses plaies. Emily se sentait entravée et elle paniqua. L'infirmière tenta de la calmer mais la brune essayait de se lever et bougeait bien trop malgré la douleur qui fusait dans ses membres. Hotch rentra dans la pièce et lui ordonna de se calmer. Encore à moitié assommée par les antalgiques, Emily obéit et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. L'infirmière sortit de la chambre après s'être assuré que sa patiente ne bougerait plus. Hotch resta seul face à la brune sans parler un long instant. Reid et Rossi étaient parti voir Jordan et Pénélope avait accompagné Jennifer qui voulait acheter à manger. Il lui faisait donc face, et il ne savait pas comment commencer.

« Ton comportement est inacceptable. Tu t'es volontairement mise en danger et … »

La brune resta silencieuse durant tout le sermon de son chef. Son esprit semblait flotter, sûrement les médicaments, et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur l'engueulade méritée dont elle était l'objet. Quand la voix de Hotch cessa de résonner comme un marteau piqueur dans sa tête, elle comprit qu'il avait terminé.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Hotch.

-J'espère bien. Tu ne vas pouvoir rien faire pendant huit semaines au moins. Tu travailleras au bureau avec Pénélope, on a besoin de tous les esprits pour trouver celui qui a fait ça à l'agent Todd.

-Oui… »

Morgan retrouva Pénélope et JJ dans la cafeteria de l'hôpital. Il prit des nouvelles d'Emily et ils restèrent un long moment tous les trois à discuter autour d'une table. Ils furent vite rejoints par Reid et Rossi et les discussions se firent plus joyeuses. Ils avaient tous besoins de parler d'autre chose et d'oublier quelques instants le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Le sujet finit tout de même par revenir sur Emily.

« Vous croyez que Hotch est en train de finir de la tuer ? Demanda Spencer, à moitié sérieux.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Pénélope tandis que Morgan ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme.

-Le petit génie qui fait de l'humour ! Esprits, sortez-de ce corps ! Dit-il en riant.

-En tout cas, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Affirma Rossi.

-Oh, avec la dose d'antalgique qu'elle a reçue, elle est complètement naze, elle ne va même pas se rendre compte qu'Hotch est en colère. Plaisanta JJ.

-C'est probable effectivement. Pour l'opération on a dû lui donner des antalgiques de Palier Trois, c'est-à-dire de la morphine et ses dérivés comme le sufentanil, le fentanyl, l'alfentanil

-Reid ! Le coupèrent net tous ses amis.

-C'était intéressant ! S'indigna Spencer.

-Peut-être pour Wikipédia. Se moqua gentiment Morgan en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule et ils rirent tous. C'est vrai qu'elle a tué trois hommes et en a neutralisé quatre autres ? Demanda-il, plus sérieux.

-Oui. Répondit JJ.

-Putain… Comment elle a fait ça ? Siffla Dereck.

-On est entrainé. Répondit JJ en haussant les épaules.

\- Sept hommes JJ. C'est incroyable qu'elle s'en soit sorti entière !

\- Entière ?! Tu as une drôle façon de considérer les choses ! S'insurgea Pénélope.

-Attendez, on parle de sept hommes, là, pas d'un ou deux. Sept types qu'elle a réussis à neutraliser seule. Vous ne trouvez pas ça incroyable ? Insista Morgan.

-Je suis d'accord avec Morgan. Dit Rossi. C'est impressionnant. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on aurait tous réussi la même chose.

-Elle a été dans la CIA. Rappela Pénélope comme si cela expliquait tout.

-Et alors ? On a aussi une formation pour le FBI. Répondit Morgan, vexé.

-On n'a qu'à aller lui poser la question. Proposa JJ en se levant pour débarrasser son plateau.

-Bonne idée ! » S'exclama Morgan et il se leva pour lui emboiter le pas.

Quand le groupe de profileur – et l'informaticienne, arriva devant la chambre de leur collègue, leur patron discutait avec le médecin de la brune. Il avait l'air contrarié. Les agents s'approchèrent pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et mettant un terme à la discussion, Hotch se retourna vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Rossi.

-Emily va devoir rester un moment à l'hôpital. Avec les deux bras hors d'usage, elle est incapable de se débrouiller seule. J'espérais que l'on puisse bientôt rentrer et commencer à vraiment chercher le responsable de tout cela.

-Elle ne va pas aimer ça. Commenta platement Reid.

-Elle n'a pas le choix. Elle a fait une connerie, elle assume. Dit sèchement Hotchner.

-Et si elle avait quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle ? Elle pourrait sortir ? Interrogea JJ, une idée derrière la tête.

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense. Il faudrait voir avec le médecin.

-Et Emily. Elle ne voudra ni rester à l'hôpital ni se faire assister. Dit Rossi.

-On peut y réfléchir plus tard, non ? Demanda Pénélope d'une petite voix. De toute façon, on ne va pas laisser Jordan toute seule. »

Personne ne sut quoi lui répondre. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de rentrer à Quantico et laisser leur ancienne collègue ici, mais la vérité était qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'être déplacée et qu'ils n'obtiendraient jamais suffisamment de congés pour attendre son incertain rétablissement. En plus de cela, plus ils attendaient pour commencer l'enquête sur les circonstances de l'état de Jordan, moins ils auraient de chances pour résoudre l'affaire. Morgan mit fin à ce silence gênant où tous regardaient l'excentrique blonde qui attendait leur réponse avec espoir en entrant dans la chambre de Prentiss.

« Comment va ma Wonder Woman préférée ? Demanda-il avec un enthousiasme qui paraissait un peu forcé. Emily grimaça en entendant le surnom.

-Morgan… T'étais pas obligé de venir.

-Bien sûr que si. Je n'allais pas te laisser seule face à un Hotch en colère.

-Tu peux parler, j'étais seule pendant qu'il me remontait les bretelles. Dit Emily en le fusillant des yeux.

-Tu l'avais bien mérité Prentiss. On s'est tous fait du souci pour toi.

-…

-Tu te souviens de ton premier retour dans l'équipe ? Demanda-il et Emily acquiesça. J'avais tellement peur de te perdre. On s'était entrainé ensemble 1 parce que je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer. Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : tu allais mourir, pour de vrai cette fois-ci, et je n'allais encore rien pouvoir faire. »

Emily baissa les yeux. Elle devinait parfaitement où est-ce que le discours de Morgan menait et elle n'était pas à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas faire peur à ses amis, les inquiéter, les décevoir. Il y avait de tout cela dans les paroles de l'homme et elle ne savait pas y faire face.

« Emily… Reprit Morgan plus doucement devant la gêne évidente de son amie. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai quitté l'équipe que je ne me fais pas de souci pour vous tous. Et je m'inquiète toujours plus quand il s'agit de toi, justement parce que je sais à quel point ça fait mal de te perdre. Alors évite les bêtises de ce genre à l'avenir s'il-te-plait. Regarde-les. Dit-il en montrant l'équipe qui attendait dans le couloir. Ils comptent tous sur toi. Je sais que depuis que je suis parti, c'est difficile. Et je sais aussi qu'heureusement que tu es revenue, parce que tu les garde tous en vie et soudés. Ils ne peuvent pas te perdre. Moi non plus.

-Je suis désolée Morgan…

-Je sais. »

Un ange passa dans la pièce. Derek et Emily se regardaient droit dans les yeux, comme s'ils lisaient mutuellement dans l'autre. Morgan se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de la brune qui pleurait silencieusement. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur son visage, et contrairement à ses crises de larmes précédentes, celle-ci lui fit du bien. Elle avait l'impression de relâcher toute la tension qu'elle accumulait depuis des mois, un poids qui s'était aggravé ces derniers jours. Derek la serra précautionneusement dans ses bras en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. La brune était fragile et il en avait conscience. Elle portait toute l'équipe et personne ne la portait elle. Il n'avait pas été un très bon ami depuis la naissance de Hank et il se fit la promesse d'être plus présent. Il ne réalisait que maintenant, en les revoyant tous, à quel point ils avaient pu lui manquer. C'était sa famille. Il sécha les larmes de la jeune femme, et lança sur un ton plus joyeux.

« Alors Wonder Woman, comment as-tu fait pour mettre ko sept hommes ? Quel est ton secret ?

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te le révéler ? Répondit Emily en reniflant et en rentrant dans son jeu.

-Allez, dis-nous tout ! Demanda encore Derek en faisant signe à l'équipe qu'ils pouvaient entrer, ce qu'ils se dépêchèrent de faire.

-Tu n'auras aucune réponse mon pote ! Le provoqua Emily en lui tirant la langue.

-Nous aussi on veut savoir ! Intervint Rossi.

-Emilyyyyyy ! L'encouragea Pénélope.

-J'étais à la CIA. Répondit-elle et Pénélope hurla de joie.

-Je vous l'avais dit ! J'avais raison ! Pénélope, un point. Les profileurs, zéro !

-Ca n'explique sûrement pas tout. Insista Derek en lui faisant ses yeux de séducteurs.

-Et bien si. On avait un entrainement beaucoup plus poussé que pour entrer au FBI. On se battait contre notre classe entière à la fin de notre formation.

-Et vous gagniez ? Demanda Hotch en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Le meilleur score, c'était une minute vingt-six.

-Tu faisais combien toi ? Demanda Reid curieux.

-Une minute vingt-six et elle lui fit un clin d'œil en riant.

-Ca n'explique pas comment tu as résisté à la douleur. Vous ne vous battiez quand même pas réellement. Insista encore Morgan.

-On ne ménageait pas nos coups. On sortait de ces séances avec des bleus, parfois même des entorses ou plus grave. On était pas protégé si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. On devait savoir encaisser la douleur. Cet exercice n'était pas fait pour que quelqu'un réussisse. Le but, c'était de perdre. Mais en perdant, on apprenait quand même à tenir contre un nombre significatif de personnes. Lui répondit-elle plus sérieusement.

-Mais sept personnes ? Avec les blessures que tu as eues ? Pensa JJ plus qu'elle ne demandait d'informations à la brune.

-Je… » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Emily était gênée par le regard inquisiteur de ses collègues. Elle savait exactement ce qui lui avait permis de tenir la douleur. Elle n'était seulement pas sûre d'avoir envie de leur en parler, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas le droit de le faire, et elle ne savait pas non plus si elle en avait le courage. Elle finit par se décider. Ils avaient bien le droit de savoir après l'inquiétude qu'elle leur avait causée.

« Lorsque j'étais dans cette formation, j'avais les meilleurs scores. Sur la durée contre ma classe, mais aussi sur le nombre de personne que j'arrivais à battre.

-C'était combien ? La coupa Reid.

-Trois. Trois agents surentrainés, voire parfois quatre. Mais, je… Emily ne savait pas comment continuer, alors elle respira et se lança sans réfléchir. A la CIA, lorsque l'on est choisi pour une mission d'infiltration, surtout quand elle est dangereuse et très importante, il y a une dernière épreuve à passer pour être sûr qu'en cas d'échec l'agence ne soit pas en danger et qu'aucun secret ne soit révélé. »

Hotch commençait à comprendre. Il avait entendu parler de ces méthodes peu orthodoxes et illégales. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'avait pas envie d'y croire et de rajouter cette pièce de puzzle à l'image qu'il avait de sa collègue, de son amie.

« On vous torture… Murmura-t-il.

-Oui. Confirma Emily et Pénélope poussa un petit cri avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Morgan. Quand j'ai été choisi pour devenir Lauren Reynolds, j'ai dû passer par ce test. Ce n'est évidemment pas aussi poussé que si l'on est réellement torturé, il y a quand même des limites à ne pas dépasser alors que les criminels ne s'embarrassent pas d'interdits. On nous prépare à la douleur du mieux possible, et les résultats sont plutôt concluants. A peine un agent sur cinq cède lorsqu'il est pris vivant.

-Est-ce que tu céderais ? Demanda Reid.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit pensivement la brune. Je n'en sais vraiment rien…

-C'est immoral… S'indigna Morgan.

-La CIA se moque de la morale. Et je dois avouer que lorsque que Doyle m'a torturé, j'étais bien contente d'avoir été préparée. Il ne fallait pas que je lui parle de son fils.

-Quelles… Hésita JJ et Emily l'encouragea à poser sa question d'un hochement de tête. Quelles sont leurs limites ?

-Pas de torture sexuelle, pas de cicatrices dépassant la limite autorisée, pas d'amputation. Dit froidement la brune et JJ trembla.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ? Demanda Rossi.

-Officiellement cette conversation n'a pas lieu. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, à personne. Et puis… Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs que j'aime évoquer au détour d'une discussion. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien qu'on change de sujet… » Dit-elle en détournant la tête et elle fixa son regard sur la fenêtre.

Ses collègues mesurèrent la confiance que la brune pouvait leur accorder, bien plus grande que ce qu'ils n'imaginaient. Ils prirent aussi conscience qu'ils ne savaient rien d'elle. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Le masque imperturbable qu'elle possédait même devant les pires horreurs. Son professionnalisme à toute épreuve, sa faculté de compartimenter toutes ses émotions, comment elle pouvait ne craquer que très rarement, pourquoi elle ne se confiait que très peu. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle avait vécu, qui elle était. Emily Prentiss avait beau être leur amie, un membre de leur famille, elle restait un grand point d'interrogation dans leurs esprits.

.

.

* * *

1\. VII, 3 : Emily revient dans l'équipe après avoir simulé sa mort dans l'affaire avec Doyle et apprend qu'elle doit passer une formation de recertification. C'est en réalité un mensonge de Derek qui a peur en permanence pour elle et elle accepte de s'entraîner dix heures avec lui pour le rassurer.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu..._ _J'essaye de publier plus rapidement._

 _Bonne semaine !_

 _._

 _._


	5. Chapitre 4 : Des compromis

_Bonjour !_

 _Voici le chapitre 4 qui j_ _'espère vous plaira. Je l'aime bien même s'il n'y a pas d'action (oui encore ^^), c'est un chapitre charnière, tout change après._

 _Je remercie mes lecteurs silencieux. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça compte beaucoup pour moi._

 _Bonne fin de semaine et bonne lecture !_

 _-Ellyana Zoé_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _"Il y a des regrets, des remords, des fêlures et des compromissions qui ne cicatrisent pas, qui ne cicatriseront jamais._**

 ** _Je l'aimais."_**

 ** _Anna Gavalda_**

* * *

 _Emily Prentiss avait beau être leur amie, un membre de leur famille, elle restait un grand point d'interrogation dans leurs esprits._

* * *

.

.

 **Les agents finirent par rentrer à l'hôtel – Derek rejoignit Savannah, et JJ refusa catégoriquement de quitter Emily malgré les protestations de la brune et de leur chef. Hotch finit par céder devant le caprice de la blonde, peut-être pour avoir la paix, plus pour enfin voir les larmes quitter ses yeux. Emily s'était endormie, épuisée, et JJ, un grand plaid sur les genoux qu'une infirmière lui avait gentiment apporté en apprenant que la jeune femme allait rester là toute la nuit, était recroquevillée sur un fauteuil et réfléchissait. Elle avait décidé de quitter la maison. Elle ne supportait plus de voir Will chaque jour quand elle n'était pas en mission. Elle se persuadait également que ce serait à la fois mieux pour lui pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de faux espoirs et à la fois mieux pour leurs fils pour qu'ils n'aient plus à avoir à tempérer le caractère explosif de la situation entre eux-deux. En temps normal, elle se serait sans doute rendue chez ses parents, mais personne n'était au courant pour Will et elle et elle ne se sentait pas encore le courage d'en parler. Emily avait un nombre conséquent de chambres d'amis depuis son emménagement à son retour de Londres, et surtout, elle avait besoin d'aide sans quoi elle serait coincée ici à l'hôpital. Ca ne dérangeait pas JJ de devoir endosser le rôle d'infirmière, ça lui donnait même au contraire une bonne excuse pour ne pas à avoir à s'expliquer sur ce besoin soudain de quitter son domicile. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre l'agente, ce qui, elle en avait conscience, allait être la tâche la plus ardue.**

Hotch et Rossi discutaient à voix basse – ils ne savaient d'ailleurs pas bien pourquoi, dans leur chambre. Les deux hommes fronçaient les sourcils de concert et des rides d'inquiétude leurs vieillissaient prématurément le visage.

« Il va bien falloir qu'on rentre à Quantico. Dit pensivement Rossi.

-J'ai vu avec Cruz, l'enquête est à nous. Annonça Aaron.

-On peut commencer à chercher des pistes ici. Demander les vidéos de surveillance, trouver qui a amené Jordan à l'hôpital, regarder sur quoi elle enquêtait, trouver Greenaway, … Ca nous fera déjà gagner du temps auprès d'elle.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement une bonne idée que l'on enquête nous-même. On est trop impliqué.

-On l'était tout autant pour Foyet, Doyle, Maeve, Askari, Meg, Montolo, … Enuméra l'autre homme et il lui semblait que la liste était interminable.

-Et ça n'a pas été que des réussites ! Et regarde dans quel état Emily s'est mise ! Ça ne fait que quelques mois que Morgan est parti, on est pas prêt !

-On ne l'a jamais été. Dit platement David avant de surenchérir. On ne sera jamais prêt à voir un de nos amis dans l'état actuel de Jordan, et heureusement. Je veux enquêter moi-même Aaron. Je veux trouver celui qui a fait ça. Elle fait partie de notre famille, même si ça fait des années qu'on ne lui parlait plus ! Si tu décidais de confier l'enquête à une autre équipe personne ne te le pardonnerais. Et je prendrais un congé sans solde pour trouver ce monstre moi-même.

-Regarde l'état de l'équipe David ! Ça va mal finir encore une fois ! On est épuisés, tristes et trop touchés !

-Faisons un compromis. Proposa Rossi l'air buté et Hotch leva un sourcil en soupirant tandis que l'autre homme continuait en l'ignorant. Morgan est ici. Laissons l'équipe profiter de sa présence, ça nous fera du bien, à nous-aussi. On ne bosse pendant une à deux semaines que l'après-midi, de quatorze heures à dix-sept heures par exemple.

-C'est prendre le risque de laisser passer des indices. Opposa Hotchner.

-C'est faire notre devoir et protéger nous-même nos proches.

-Je vais y penser. Accorda Hotch et devant son collègue qui s'apprêtait à insister, il précisa. Ce n'est pas négociable David. Je vous dirais demain ce que l'on fait. »

 **Garcia avait trainé Reid à un concert de jeunes artistes inconnus. La jeune femme était sortie de l'hôpital avec qu'une seule idée en tête : sortir faire la fête et boire pour tout oublier, retrouver son optimisme et son insouciance. Mais avec JJ qui refusait de quitter Emily et justement l'état de cette dernière, elle voulait quelqu'un avec elle et malheureusement pour le génie, il était le seul disponible. Il se retrouvait donc à surveiller l'informaticienne complètement bourrée et habillée de rose fluorescent pour l'occasion, à écouter des jeunes prodiges –qui n'avaient de talent que le nom. L'odeur de la sueur humaine lui donnait des hauts le cœur et les contacts plutôt brutaux de la foule qui dansait tout autour de lui lui donnait envie de s'enfuir sans se retourner pour aller se désinfecter. Au milieu du vacarme, Reid, en regardant la blonde qui s'amusait, chercha, ou plutôt fit semblant de chercher comment son amie excentrique avait pu le convaincre de l'accompagner.**

 _« Spencer, pitié, accompagne-moi ! Suppliait Pénélope pour la énième fois._

 _-J'ai dit non Garcia !_

 _-S'il m'arrive quelque chose, ce sera de ta faute et tu t'en voudras toute ta vie !_

 _-Le pourcentage de chance pour que quelque chose t'arrives réellement est très faible. Objecta le jeune homme._

 _-Je serais bourrée au milieu d'inconnus ! J'ai besoin d'un garde du corps ! Protesta Pénélope._

 _-Ai-je vraiment l'air d'un garde du corps ?! Va demander à Morgan et laisse-moi tranquille. »_

 _L'informaticienne fit un pas en arrière comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup dans le ventre, blessée par le refus de Reid. En réalité, elle n'était pas vraiment touchée, elle voulait juste lui faire croire. Elle jouait avec la culpabilité qui allait bientôt naitre en lui pour le faire craquer. Elle passait son temps avec des profileurs, il fallait bien qu'elle ait elle-aussi quelques astuces pour s'en sortir._

 _« Pénélope… Soupira-t-il et elle sut que c'était presque gagné. On pourrait boire ici._

 _-Mais c'est moins drôle !_

 _-C'est le seul compromis que je te proposerai ! Dit Reid exaspéré._

 _-Ou alors, tu pourrais m'accompagner et je ne révèlerais à personne que tu as un compte sur un certain site de rencontres… Suggéra innocemment Pénélope et devant l'air outré de son ami, elle sut que sa dernière carte fonctionnait à merveille._

 _-Je t'interdis de leur dire ! Protesta Reid. Et d'ailleurs, comment es-tu au courant ?!_

 _-Je sais tout très cher, je suis la reine de l'informatique je te rappelle. Alors accompagne-moi et je ne dirais rien. C'est une bonne action ! »_

 _Reid envisageait toutes ses possibilités. Finalement, devant les moqueries qu'il obtiendrait inévitablement si ses collègues – et Morgan, apprenaient cela, il céda et attrapa ses chaussures sous le regard joyeux de la blonde victorieuse._

 _« On rentre avant une heure ! Ce n'est pas négociable ! Râla-t-il._

 _-Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » Hurla Pénélope en lui sautant dessus et il tenta vainement de la repousser._

 _Il devait tout de même avouer qu'il était content de la voir sourire._

 **Oh oui, Spencer avait été content de lui faire plaisir. Serré contre ces inconnus, ce sentiment était bien loin et il ne pouvait que regretter et maudire toutes les générations à venir de la blonde.**

Morgan avait retrouvé Savannah endormie sur le fauteuil de la chambre de leur fils. Il s'était assis doucement à côté d'elle observant les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie respirer paisiblement. Son garçon était minuscule. Le pédiatre avait beau les rassurer à chaque visite, Derek était toujours aussi inquiet pour son petit bonhomme. Savannah ouvrit les yeux.

« Coucou toi… Murmura Morgan

-Derek ! S'exclama Savannah en le voyant et elle baissa immédiatement la voix en se souvenant que son fils dormait. Tu es rentré il y a longtemps ? Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'aime vous voir dormir.

-Grand romantique… Dit la jeune femme amusée en lui caressant la joue.

-Rien que pour vous Mme Morgan. Répondit Derek en souriant.

-On va se coucher ? Demanda-t-elle en réponse.

-Cela me semble une évidence. Je ne sais pas ce que vous fabriquez quand je ne suis pas là mais tu as l'air épuisée. » Répondit-il amusé.

Savannah lui lança un coussin à la figure en lui tirant la langue et l'entraina hors de la pièce qu'il quitta non sans un regard pour le bébé qui dormait profondément.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda Derek en s'allongeant.

-Moui… Tu m'as manqué. Répondit Savannah en se blottissant contre le torse de son époux.

-Je suis désolé… Chuchota-t-il.

-C'est normal, je ne t'en veux pas. Le rassura-t-elle en voyant la culpabilité qui transparaissait sur son visage. Comment va Emily ?

-Elle est salement amochée mais elle va s'en remettre. Prentiss a décidé de s'offrir un combat de rue qui ne s'est pas très bien terminé. Dit-il mi-amusé mi-agacé.

-Elle est gravement blessée ? S'inquiéta Savannah.

-Plusieurs côtes fêlées, le poignet cassé et l'épaule déboitée.

-Outch… Grimaça la jeune femme. Elle va en avoir pour plusieurs mois.

-Oui.

-Et Jordan ? Demanda prudemment Savannah.

-Elle va mourir.

-Elle n'est pas encore morte.

-Tu es médecin. Tu sais qu'elle va mourir, pas la peine de faire comme si elle pouvait s'en remettre. Lui reprocha Derek.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle sans répondre à la critique.

-Je suis en colère. Perdu aussi. C'est dur de tous les retrouver dans ces circonstances. Et Jordan, c'est vraiment… Je… Tu me permets de tenir. Toi et Hank. Confia à voix basse Derek sans regarder son épouse.

-Si tu veux les aider… Commença celle-ci.

-Non. Coupa immédiatement Morgan. Vous passez en premier. Ils trouveront le responsable, je leur fais confiance.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Affirma Derek et après un silence il reprit. Je me tiendrais juste au courant.

-Bien sûr. Acquiesça la brune.

-Je me disais… Murmura l'homme et il s'interrompit.

-Oui ? L'encouragea Savannah.

-Ce serait peut-être bien, enfin, je ne sais pas, si tu m'accompagnais avec Hank demain. Ça leur changerait les idées et Pénélope et Spencer n'ont pas vu leur filleul depuis quelques mois.

-C'est une bonne idée Derek. Ça me ferait plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec eux.

-Je ne veux pas t'obliger à aller à l'hôpital.

-Derek, j'ai l'habitude d'y aller, je travaille là-bas. Répondit Savannah, amusée.

-Oui mais tu es en congé maternité.

-Et il se termine bientôt. Hank a presque un an. Derek, ça va maintenant. Je vais reprendre le travail dans peu de temps.

-…

-Derek, on en a déjà parlé. Soupira Savannah en voyant que cela contrariait toujours autant son époux. Ils avaient eu mille discussions à ce sujet et mille disputes également.

-Je sais. Dit-il le visage fermé.

-Je veux reprendre mon poste. Je ne suis pas faite pour rester à la maison.

-Je sais.

-Bien. On ira tous les trois les voir demain alors. Bonne nuit Derek… Dit-elle en baillant.

-Bonne nuit. » Répondit Morgan en l'embrassant tendrement.

Savannah s'endormit rapidement et Derek la regarda à nouveau dormir. Elle était son garde-fou et Hank encore plus. Il ne doutait pas que quelques années auparavant il se serait lancé dans l'enquête âme perdue, fou de rage et de tristesse. Pensif, il se demandait quel était son rôle à présent. L'arrivée de Savannah et Hank dans sa vie était la plus belle chose dans son existence mais que devait-il faire ? Il refusait de réintégrer l'équipe. Sa place était auprès de sa famille, il voulait être là pour eux et même si l'équipe était elle-aussi importante pour lui, il devait faire passer sa femme et son fils avant. Derek ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ni ce qu'il pouvait faire, il n'avait aucun début de réponse. Il décida finalement de son rôle en regardant son épouse et en écoutant le baby phone transmettre dans des crachotements la respiration de leur fils. Il allait être plus présent pour ses amis et surtout pour Emily qui elle servait de garde-fou à l'équipe. Oui, il allait être présent pour eux et se tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. Et il allait prier, prier et espérer que ce serait suffisant.

 **David Rossi était sorti de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hotch. Celui-ci l'avait énervé et il voulait se calmer. Il devait lui prouver qu'ils étaient aptes à mener l'enquête, qu'ils n'étaient pas trop impliqués. Il téléphona à Hayden et ils discutèrent de tout et rien à la fois. Son ex-femme voulait savoir quand est-ce qu'ils allaient rentrer et il n'avait aucune réponse à lui offrir. Leur relation était plutôt compliquée, elle n'acceptait pas ses absences répétées et avait du mal à supporter ses départs imprévus. Rencontrer Lamontagne1 lui avait fait du bien, elle avait pu comprendre certaines choses mais elle avait toujours du mal avec cet aspect-là du métier de David. Elle faisait néanmoins des efforts et Rossi était très amoureux. Lui parler lui fit du bien. Il prit des nouvelles de leur fille et de de leur petit-fils, cela faisait trop longtemps à son goût qu'il ne les avait pas vu, et elle réussit à l'apaiser. En raccrochant, il décida d'appeler Tara.**

 **« Docteur Tara Lewis, j'écoute.**

 **-Tara, c'est Rossi.**

 **-Bonjour Rossi. Comment allez-vous ? Je n'osais pas vous appeler. Comment va l'équipe ? Et leur amie ?**

 **-… »**

 **Rossi resta silencieux un moment. Il avait oublié que personne n'avait tenu au courant leur collègue et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lancer dans un résumé des derniers jours. De mauvaise grâce il s'exécuta, après tout, elle devait bien être mise au courant un jour. La jeune femme l'écouta sans un mot et lui présenta des excuses pour l'état de Jordan qu'il balaya sans hésitation, elle n'y était pour rien et les excuses ne lui apportait aucun réconfort, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.**

 **« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?**

 **-Cruz a accepté que nous enquêtions. Pouvez-vous nous rejoindre ?**

 **-Bien sûr. Je prendrais un avion demain dans la matinée.**

 **-Faites une note de frais.**

 **-Evidemment. J'ai beau vous aimer, si je devais payer tous mes trajets de ma poche pour vos beaux yeux, notre relation serait impossible. Répondit Tara en essayant de dérider Rossi qu'elle devinait très tendu.**

 **-Je vous envoie l'adresse de l'hôtel et de l'hôpital. Précisa David en souriant. Bonne soirée Tar a.**

 **-Merci. A demain Rossi. » Dit la femme en raccrochant.**

 **Rossi resta seul un moment dans le couloir et il regarda fixement l'un des affreux tableaux qui décoraient les murs. La toile entièrement dorée représentait un homme au visage torturé qui hurlait. Rossi avait l'impression qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose à cet instant pour devenir aussi fou que le personnage représenté. Il se détourna en grimaçant du portrait et retourna dans sa chambre avec la ferme intention de réussir à dormir. Il fallait qu'il dorme pour être efficace et il devait l'être. Pour Jordan.**

Emily s'était réveillée en sursaut. Elle avait fait un cauchemar et elle s'en souvenait à peine. Le visage flou de Jordan continuait de flotter devant ses yeux et elle eut du mal à reconnaitre l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle tenta de se calmer et de respirer calmement, d'autant plus quand elle comprit que la blonde à côté d'elle dormait. Elle marmonna un juron. Emily avait tenté de convaincre JJ d'aller se reposer à l'hôtel et la blonde n'en n'avait fait qu'à sa tête. Elle était recroquevillée dans un fauteuil et Prentiss était sûre qu'elle allait se réveiller le lendemain avec le corps douloureux. Ce n'était pas une posture idéale pour se reposer. Elle détailla son amie et cela la calma plus efficacement que de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Emily aurait souhaité avoir une feuille et un crayon pour dessiner et elle soupira en se souvenant qu'elle n'aurait de toute manière pas pu se servir de ses mains. JJ remua sur son siège et elle se réveilla quelques instants à peine après. La jeune femme sourit en apercevant les grands yeux noirs qui la fixaient.

« Le spectacle te plait ? Demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

-Tu aurais dû rentrer à l'hôtel. Dit Prentiss en ignorant la provocation.

-Je suis bien ici.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. »

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard. Emily céda la première et soupira.

« Désolée.

-Pas de problème. »

Elles se regardèrent silencieusement. JJ ne savait pas comment commencer la discussion qu'elle voulait aborder. Il fallait qu'elle ruse et soit plus douée que la brune pour réussir à obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait.

« J'ai vu ton médecin. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir sortir d'ici avant plusieurs mois.

-Ça m'étonnerait. Je ne vais pas moisir ici. Dit brusquement Emily.

-Il accepte de te laisser sortir à la condition qu'un aide-soignant vienne vivre avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu puisses te servir de tes bras.

-Hors de question. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Affirma Emily.

-Je lui ai dit que tu refuserais. J'ai trouvé un compromis et il a accepté.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Répéta Prentiss, têtue, sans même vouloir entendre le compromis qu'avait pu trouver sa collègue.

-Je vais venir vivre chez toi jusqu'à ce que tu puisses te débrouiller seule. Continua Jennifer en ignorant l'intervention de son amie.

-Je refuse. C'est non. Tu es mariée et mère de famille. Je ne veux pas de toi chez moi. Je peux parfaitement me débrouiller seule. S'opposa catégoriquement Emily en commençant à s'énerver.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est ça ou tu restes ici.

-Il faudra m'enchaîner.

-Emily… Soupira JJ et elle décida de changer de tactique. J'aimerais vraiment venir vivre chez toi pendant quelques mois.

-C'est bon JJ, j'ai fait une connerie, je reconnais que j'ai déconnée, mais je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter ou de garde du corps. Ça va. Je vais très bien. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter.

-Tu ne peux même pas boire ou manger toute seule ! Protesta JJ en essayant de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

-JE PEUX ME DEBROUILLER ! Hurla presque Emily. Je suis grande, je sais ce que je fais, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

-Mais pourquoi tu refuses ? S'énerva à son tour JJ les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne veux pas d'aide. Répéta encore Emily en essayant de se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle pense à respirer. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle voulait voir JJ sourire.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'obstina la blonde.

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Dit-elle plus calmement mais toujours aussi sèchement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et je n'en veux pas. Il me semble que tu peux comprendre cela, ça fais des mois que tu fais semblant que tout va bien. Tu vis avec des profileurs tous les jours, tu croyais vraiment que l'on ne se rendrait compte de rien ? Tu vas mal et tu ne nous parles pas ! Tu veux te débrouiller, moi aussi. Point à la ligne.

-Ne change pas de sujet ! Dit JJ en perdant patience.

-Je ne change pas de sujet ! Je ne veux pas de ton aide. Je vais quitter cet hôpital dès que l'on rentrera à Quantico et je vais rentrer chez moi, seule. Je ne veux pas t'avoir, toi ou un autre, sur le dos. »

JJ resta figée devant la fureur de son amie. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cette discussion avait pu si vite mal tourner. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus l'obstination stupide de son amie. Il n'y avait qu'à la regarder quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire à cause de ses bras. Une infirmière attirée par les éclats de voix passa la tête par la porte et demanda si tout allait bien. Emily la rassura et elle repartit, après avoir observé les deux jeunes femmes et s'être assurée qu'elles n'allaient pas s'entre-tuer, en laissant la pièce glacée. JJ se leva brusquement et Prentiss soupira de soulagement. Elle pensait que Jennifer allait quitter la pièce et la laisser mais la blonde se contenta de lui tourner le dos et de poser son front contre la vitre créant un cercle de buée. Emily en profita pour l'observer. Elle s'en voulait déjà de s'être emportée contre son amie. JJ avait deux enfants et un mari, elle ne pouvait pas venir s'occuper d'elle. Elle refusait d'être un poids pour qui que ce soit et bien plus que cela, elle tenait à sa liberté. Emily avait toujours été libre d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Avec la mort de son père2 et sa mère politicienne, Prentiss s'était élevée seule. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'aide et ce n'était pas deux bras bloqués qui allaient changer cela.

« J'ai demandé le divorce… Murmura soudainement JJ, le front toujours posé contre la vitre et le regard fixé sur le parking de l'hôpital où l'agitation ne cessait de régner.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Emily en se disant qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas du bien comprendre.

-J'ai demandé le divorce. Répéta JJ et elle se tourna vers la brune et vrilla son regard bleu dans le sien.

-Quoi ? Mais…heu…pourquoi ? Balbutia Prentiss.

-Will m'a trompé. Répondit simplement JJ en haussant les épaules.

-C'est, c'est impossible. Il t'aime ! Protesta Emily.

-Ca ne l'a pas empêché de sortir avec une de ses collègues pendant une de nos enquêtes.

-Mais… Ses collègues savent toutes qu'il est marié !

-Et alors ? Dit JJ d'une voix lasse. Ils ont couché ensemble, marié ou pas marié.

-…

-…

-Je suis désolée. Chuchota Emily et tout s'accordait dans son esprit : pourquoi JJ semblait tendue et pourquoi elle allait mal, pourquoi elle arrivait au travail les yeux rouges et gonflés, pourquoi Reid était toujours pris les week-ends à s'occuper d'Henry et Michael, pourquoi ils n'avaient pas vu Will depuis plusieurs mois, …

-Moi aussi. » Murmura JJ et elle tourna à nouveau le dos à la brune et posa encore son front contre la vitre froide.

Le silence plana dans la pièce et Emily finit par se racler la gorge et demander doucement :

« Vous allez vraiment divorcer ?

-Oui. On a essayé de recoller les morceaux mais ça ne marche pas, ça ne marche plus. Je suis fatiguée. J'aime Will. De moins en moins. Je veux passer à autre chose. Pour nos garçons aussi. Je veux retrouver mon sourire. Je veux qu'ils retrouvent leur maman. Je veux me retrouver. Expliqua JJ et elle se retourna brusquement après un temps, faisant sursauter Emily. Emily, les papiers vont prendre des mois. J'ai besoin de partir de la maison en attendant qu'elle soit vendue, qu'on soit réellement séparés. J'ai besoin de changer d'air. Tu as besoin d'aide. Ne dit pas le contraire ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant que la brune allait protester. Tu as besoin d'aide parce que tu as les deux bras bloqués et moi j'ai besoin d'un toit. Laisse-moi venir chez toi. Je te promets que je ne te dérangerais pas. S'il-te-plait… Supplia-t-elle.

-Mais… Protesta encore Emily, plus faiblement cette fois-ci devant les yeux embués de son amie qui l'implorait de son regard de chien battu. Et Henry ? Et Michael ?

-Will s'occupe bien d'eux. Et puis je pourrais toujours les voir. Ce n'est que pour quelques mois… J'ai besoin d'une pause… »

Emily regarda son amie. Jennifer luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Elle était fatiguée de devoir toujours se battre, de devoir toujours se justifier, et c'était justement ce qu'elle voulait éviter en ne parlant à personne de la situation entre elle et Will. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait ses enfants. Mais elle avait le sentiment que si elle ne partait pas tout de suite elle allait finir par les détester de la retenir et l'emprisonner alors qu'elle avait juste besoin d'une pause. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas assez grands pour le comprendre et ce n'était peut-être pas juste pour eux mais elle n'arrivait pas à penser autrement : elle avait besoin d'air, elle avait besoin de partir quelques semaines, quelques mois. Elle avait besoin de pouvoir se reconcentrer sur elle pour arriver à leur apporter de nouveau tout l'amour qu'ils méritaient, pour être à nouveau leur mère. Elle avait eu si honte au début et puis ce sentiment n'avait plus compté. Elle n'avait même plus la force d'avoir honte, même plus la force de culpabiliser. Elle se sentait vide, vide de force et d'émotion. Henry et Michael étaient ses enfants et rien ne pourrait jamais changer l'amour qu'elle leur portait mais pour le moment elle n'était plus leur mère et elle devait absolument le redevenir. Or, elle ne savait pas comment réussir cette transformation sans d'abord s'éloigner d'eux.

« D'accord… » Murmura Emily et sa voix résonna comme une promesse. La promesse que tout allait bien se finir, la promesse d'un happy end.

JJ ne répondit pas. Tournée vers la fenêtre, la promesse lui semblait à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle, irréelle. Elle posa sa main sur la vitre glacée et son empreinte se dessina dans la buée. Tout cela pouvait-il réellement bien se terminer ? Elle en doutait.

.

.

* * *

1) XI, 22 : Toute l'équipe mange chez Rossi pour que Hayden Montgomery avec qui il a de nouveau une relation (c'est sa seconde ex-femme et la mère de leur fille Joy) rencontre l'équipe pour la première fois. Hotchner et Garcia reçoivent un message du travail alors qu'ils sont à table et toute l'équipe s'isole. Hayden se retrouve seule avec Will et c'est très dur à vivre pour elle, on l'aperçoit se retenant de pleurer.

2) On ne sait pas dans la série qui est le père d'Emily ni même s'il est toujours en vie. On ignore s'il est marié (ou s'il l'a été) avec Elizabeth Prentiss (sa mère) et s'ils ont élevé leur fille ensemble. On ne sait rien non plus des relations entre Emily et lui. Je considère donc dans cette fiction qu'il est mort.

* * *

.

.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Commencer à chercher

_Bonjour !_

 _Voici le chapitre 5 !_

 _J'aimerais vous dire qu'il est très frustrant de voir que vous êtes une trentaine à me lire (oui, on peut voir combien de personnes nous lisent...), et de ne recevoir aucune reviews. Même si la ligne directrice de l'histoire est claire dans mon esprit, ne pas savoir si vous aimez, si vous trouvez ça trop long/lent, si vous aimeriez plus d'actions, ... c'est presque rageant parce que je n'ai aucun moyen de pouvoir à la fois progresser et à la fois faire en sorte de m'adapter à vos souhaits. J'écris énormément pour moi et il n'y a finalement aucune différence avec les écrits que je stocke dans mon ordinateur et celui-ci que je partage si ce n'est que je m'efforce de tenir un rythme convenable de publication. Vos retours seraient vraiment appréciables._

 _Sur ce, j'aimerais tout de même vous remercier de me toujours me lire,_

 _Bonne fin de journée, et bonne lecture !_

 _-Ellyana Zoé_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **"Ne comprenez-vous pas que, dans une enquête, il y a plus que l'accomplissement d'une tâche professionnelle ? C'est un défi que l'on a entrepris de relever. Votre cerveau se mesure à celui du criminel, dans une lutte sans merci. C'est un combat entre deux intelligences."**_

 _ **Les cavernes d'acier**_ _ **, Isaac Asimov**_

* * *

 _« D'accord… » Murmura Emily et sa voix résonna comme une promesse. La promesse que tout allait bien se finir, la promesse d'un happy end._

 _JJ ne répondit pas. Tournée vers la fenêtre, cette promesse lui semblait à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle, irréelle. Elle posa sa main sur la vitre glacée et son empreinte se dessina dans la buée. Tout cela pouvait-il réellement bien se terminer ? Elle en doutait._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Le lendemain matin fut joyeux. Derek, Savannah et Hank avaient fait leur arrivée à l'hôpital acclamés par les agents qui étaient ravis de les voir. JJ et Emily n'avaient pas reparlé de leur discussion de la nuit et avaient fait comme si rien ne s'était passé mais toute l'équipe put remarquer comme la blonde semblait reposée et apaisée. Prendre une décision lui avait fait du bien. Elle avait l'impression qu'un poids s'enlevait doucement de sa poitrine. Elle allait vivre avec son amie quelques temps, pouvoir se reconstruire. Pendant la matinée, tout fut comme avant. La présence du bambin donnait à ces heures une certaine légèreté. Pénélope et Spencer étaient ravis de voir leur filleul malgré leur fatigue. Ils se moquèrent tous de Garcia qui portait de grosses lunettes noires pour tenter de cacher sa gueule de bois et de Reid qui affichait le contrecoup de la soirée sous ses yeux. L'informaticienne tint sa parole et ne révéla pas le secret du jeune homme malgré les supplications de Derek qui mit tout en œuvre pour savoir comment elle avait bien pu le convaincre de l'accompagner. Hotchner et Rossi s'étaient réveillés en décidant muettement tous les deux de ne pas remettre la conversation de la veille sur le tapis d'autant plus que le chef avait décidé d'accepter la proposition de David et qu'il en avait fait part à l'équipe qui s'était sentie soulagée de pouvoir assurer eux-mêmes l'enquête tout en prenant le temps qu'il leur fallait. Hotch avait contacté la police locale pour leur demander des locaux et ils devaient aller s'installer dès l'après-midi quand Lewis qui avait pris le premier avion serait arrivé.

Au moment de tous se dire au revoir, les agents eurent un instant d'hésitation. Ce moment avait été si agréable qu'il était difficile de partir et de reprendre le travail où ils savaient qu'ils plongeraient dans les méandres des sévices infligés à Todd. Emily avait pour sa part peur de se retrouver seule et de ne plus avoir ses amis à portée de vue, surtout la blonde. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire des informations de la nuit. Elle avait beau eu l'observer tout le matin, JJ n'avait rien laissé paraitre et mille questions tournaient dans son esprit. Comment avait-elle pu louper à ce point le mal-être de son amie ? Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ce bouleversement dans sa vie ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne savait pas comment agir. Devait-elle lui en reparler et forcer la discussion ou bien attendre que son amie souhaite à nouveau se confier ? Elle avait aussi l'envie terrible d'aller demander des explications à Will et lui casser la figure au passage. Comment avait-il osé faire ça à son épouse ? Comment avait-il pu s'abaisser à un tel niveau d'idiotie ? Emily soupira et salua à contrecœur ses amis qui partaient en trainant les pieds. Dès qu'ils furent hors de sa portée, le manque lui étreignit la poitrine et elle paniqua. Elle se traita d'imbécile, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de paniquer pour un rien, et elle demanda à une infirmière si elle pouvait aller voir Jordan. Celle-ci tenta de l'en dissuader, elle avait autre chose à faire que de surveiller une de ses patientes rendant visite à une autre patiente, mais devant l'air suppliant de la brune, elle finit par céder. Emily resta tout l'après-midi ou presque avec la métisse, ne sortant de la pièce que lorsque les médecins devaient lui faire des soins. Lorsque l'infirmière revint la chercher, elle l'observa un moment silencieusement parler à son amie, un sourire triste sur le visage. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir cédé.

Tara avait atterri depuis presque deux heures quand ses collègues passèrent la porte du poste de police. Elle fut heureuse de tous les voir s'inquiétant malgré tout de leur état de fatigue avancé.

«Désolé pour le retard. Grimaça Rossi.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'en ai profité pour installer la pièce et le tableau et je suis allée chercher du café et des pizzas, je ne savais pas si vous aviez déjeuné.

-Tara, merci beaucoup. Marmonna Pénélope, une grosse part de pizza déjà dans la bouche.

-Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Demanda Reid.

-Si voyager à côté d'un gamin hurlant tout le long du trajet est la définition d'un bon vol, alors oui. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Bien. Nous avons du travail alors ne perdons pas de temps. Ordonna Hotch. JJ installe le tableau avec la liste et les photos des blessures de Jordan et va voir un analyste pour travailler sur la plaque et la lettre. Pénélope, trouve les vidéos de surveillance tout autour de l'hôpital et Reid analyse-les pour trouver qui l'a déposé. Ensuite Garcia tu cherches Elle. David, Tara, vous vous rendez au domicile de Jordan. Moi je vais aller demander ses rapports d'enquêtes à son supérieur. »

Les agents se séparèrent tous et s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Pénélope installa dans un coin de la pièce son ordinateur et en attendant qu'il démarre disposa tout autour d'elle ses figurines fantaisistes.

« Tu as pensé à les amener ? S'étonna JJ.

-Je ne vais jamais nulle part sans mes jouets enfin ! Comment ferais-je pour travailler sinon ?

-Suis-je bête, bien sûr. Rigola la blonde.

-Au travail ! Pénélope est dans la place ! Reid, j'ai cinq caméras vers l'hôpital. Voyons-voir. Mince, il y en a deux qui ne sont pas infrarouges, les images ne vont pas être de bonnes qualités.

-Et les autres ?

-Je suis en train de télécharger les vidéos. Voilà ! Je te les envoie sur ta tablette. Dès que j'ai nettoyé les deux premières je te les envoie aussi.

-Merci Garcia.

-A ton service »

L'informaticienne repartit dans son univers aussitôt. Elle pianotait à toute vitesse et personne ne fut étonné de l'entendre annoncer quelques instants à peine après qu'elle envoyait les deux dernières vidéos.

JJ venait de terminer d'afficher les photos et elle commença une analyse sommaire des blessures. C'était dur pour elle de se confronter au corps de son amie et elle tentait de garder une distance professionnelle avec les images qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Pénélope lui tournait le dos, elle refusait d'observer les images qui lui donneraient à coup sûr des cauchemars. Reid visionnait les vidéos à toute vitesse et JJ l'observa un instant avant de détourner la tête, elle n'était tout bonnement pas capable de fixer son attention sur des images défilant aussi rapidement sans en tirer un puissant mal de crâne et d'ailleurs elle doutait que qui ce soit mis à part Spencer puisse y arriver.

« Pénélope, tu pourrais m'analyser cette photo pour déterminer avec quoi les lettres ont été faites ?

-Je pourrais.

-Merci.

-Mais je ne veux pas.

-Garcia… Soupira JJ. C'est la blessure la plus nette, on a besoin de savoir ce qu'elle représente. Je sais que c'est difficile, c'est dur pour moi aussi. Mais toutes les autres blessures ont été faites dans le but évident de torturer, blesser, et causer le plus de douleur possible sans provoquer la mort. Cette marque est au contraire très personnelle, elle veut dire quelque chose. Il faut que l'on découvre quelle est son importance.

-Je suis d'accord avec JJ. Intervint Reid sans détourner la tête des images qui défilaient sur l'écran.

-Bon d'accord… Mais je ne suis pas médecin légiste et les photos ne sont pas de très bonnes qualités. Je ne promets rien.

-Je sais que tu vas y arriver. Merci Garcia. » Dit JJ en quittant le bureau.

Hotchner venait d'arriver aux bureaux de la Division Anti-terroriste. Il avait demandé à voir le supérieur de Todd et patientait en observant les agents qui évoluaient dans les locaux. L'ambiance était très différente de Quantico. Les agents ne s'adressaient pas la parole et naviguaient à côté des uns et des autres sans un regard. Leurs propres bureaux lui manquaient. Même si Rossi, JJ, Emily – elle avait pris l'ancien bureau de Morgan, et lui avaient un bureau individuel, ils étaient plus souvent tous ensemble dans la salle de briefing et ils connaissaient et discutaient avec tous les agents même ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de leur équipe.

« Agent Hotchner ? Directeur Webster de la Division Anti-terroriste.

-Bonjour. Ravi de vous rencontrer même si j'aurais souhaité d'autres circonstances.

-Allons dans mon bureau si vous le voulez bien. »

Hotch suivit le directeur à travers quelques couloirs et ils se retrouvèrent dans un bureau à l'air tout aussi austère que le reste des locaux. Au moins, sur celui de Hotch, il y avait des photos. Ils s'assirent et Webster lui proposa un whisky qu'il refusa. La consigne de ne pas boire d'alcool au travail ne semblait pas être connue de tous mais il ne fit pas de remarque. Il ne fallait pas qu'il froisse son interlocuteur, il était après tout là pour fouiller dans sa division et ce n'était jamais bien apprécié.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Agent Hotchner ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone, c'est mon équipe qui enquête sur l'agression qu'à subie l'agent Todd. J'aurais voulu avoir accès à ses anciens dossiers ainsi qu'à ses enquêtes en cours, et également parler à ses collègues pour savoir si vous auriez remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel.

-Pourquoi est-ce vous qui dirigez cette enquête ? C'est mon agente. »

Hotchner marqua un silence face à cette réponse pour le moins directe. Il ne s'attendait pas à être bien reçu toutefois il avait espéré n'avoir pas à se justifier.

« Et bien l'agression dont l'agent Todd a été la victime est pour le moins inhabituelle et est d'une très rare violence. Cela implique forcément que son agresseur a déjà de l'expérience et c'est donc mon équipe qui a la responsabilité de ce genre de cas. De plus il a été gravé dans son dos le nom de notre équipe.

-Et donc alors même que vous êtes très clairement les cibles de cette attaque menée sur une de mes agentes, c'est vous qui êtes responsables de cette enquête ? Comprenez bien que cette décision me dérange et que je l'ai mentionné à nos supérieurs.

-Je ne sais quoi vous répondre Agent Webster. Mon équipe et moi-même sommes chargés de cette enquête et si la direction l'a approuvé c'est que cela ne semble pas leur poser problème. Nous voulons tout autant que vous retrouver le coupable croyez-moi bien. Nous allons tout mettre en œuvre pour que le responsable soit amené devant la justice. »

Webster se leva, se dirigea vers le buffet qui se trouvait derrière son bureau et se resservit un verre de whisky. Il ne prit pas la peine de redemander à son interlocuteur s'il en voulait un et resta un moment silencieux devant son verre.

« De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

-Des dossiers des affaires que l'agent Todd a traitées tout au long de sa carrière ainsi que ceux de ses affaires en cours. Il faudrait également que je puisse interroger vos hommes, ils ont peut-être remarqué quelque chose.

-Nos agents travaillent seuls ici Agent Hotchner.

-Ils devaient tout de même se connaitre.

-Vous perdez votre temps mais soit. Je vais mettre un bureau à votre disposition pour que vous puissiez leur poser toutes les questions que vous jugerez nécessaire.

-Merci. En tant que son supérieur, n'avez-vous rien remarqué ?

-L'agent Todd est un bon élément qui boucle ses affaires proprement. Je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de son travail même si elle n'est pas mon meilleur agent. Néanmoins depuis qu'elle a travaillé dans votre équipe, elle est plus acharnée et à la fois moins présente.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Hotch ne voulant pas comprendre le sous-entendu de Webster.

-Je veux dire Agent Hotchner que le séjour dans votre équipe ne lui a pas été bénéfique. Elle a depuis moins la tête à ses enquêtes alors même qu'elle semble plus déterminée à les résoudre.

-Même après tout ce temps ? Interrogea Hotch sceptique.

-Oui.

-Et avez-vous noté un changement dans son comportement récent ?

-Non. Rien ne sortant de l'ordinaire.

-Merci pour votre temps.

-L'agent Burginam va vous conduire à un bureau et il vous fournira tous les dossiers que vous avez demandés.

-Merci. »

Hotch sortit de la pièce et un petit agent rondouillard l'attendait dans le couloir. Il le suivit dans un autre dédale de couloirs et l'agent finit par lui indiquer une porte.

«Voici la liste des agents Monsieur. Qui voulez-vous que je fasse venir ?

-Vous n'avez qu'à les appeler un par un dans l'ordre alphabétique.

-Bien Monsieur. »

Hotch rentra dans la pièce poussiéreuse et alluma la lumière qui grésilla. Un placard. Il était très bien reçu, il n'y avait pas à dire.

Tara et David venaient d'arriver à l'adresse que leur avait indiqué Pénélope. L'appartement donnait sur une rue fréquentée de Washington et semblait neuf et vivant. Les balcons débordaient de fleurs et Rossi se fit la remarque que le lieu aurait pu être utilisé dans une série télévisée romantique. Garcia avait appelé le propriétaire du logement qui les attendait au pied de l'immeuble.

« Bonjour, Agent Rossi et Lewis du FBI. Vous êtes bien Monsieur Adrian Moore ?

-C'est bien moi, bonjour. J'ai apporté la clé de l'appartement que je loue à Miss Todd. Votre collègue n'a pas voulu me donner de détails au téléphone, que se passe-t-il ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé j'espère ?

-Et bien…Commença Tara.

-Elle a été victime d'une agression et se trouve à l'hôpital. Nous sommes chargés de l'enquête. La coupa sèchement Rossi.

-Oh mon dieu. S'exclama le propriétaire en se mettant un peu en scène. Elle va s'en remettre ?

-Il y a peu de chances. Pouvons-nous voir l'appartement s'il-vous-plait ?

-Oui bien sûr, suivez-moi. »

L'appartement était petit mais chaleureux. La décoration était dans les tons orangés et les meubles en bois. De nombreuses plantes envahissaient les étagères et les différents angles de la pièce. Les deux agents furent un moment mal à l'aise de pénétrer ainsi dans l'intimité de leur ancienne collègue mais ce sentiment fut très vite oublié. Rossi s'attribua la fouille des pièces à vivre, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec les sous-vêtements de son amie.

« J'ai trouvé son ordinateur ! On va le prendre pour Garcia.

-Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans sa chambre. C'est étrange… Pensa Tara

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Rossi.

-On a pas trouvé son portable… Et puis quelle femme se promène sans sac à main ?

-Vous pensez que son agresseur a gardé ses affaires ?

-Oui peut-être. Il faudra demander à Garcia si elle peut tracer son téléphone. Oh, regardez ! »

Rossi se tourna vers sa collègue qui avait pris une photo sur l'un des rayons de la bibliothèque. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où la photo avait été prise.

« C'était la veille de son départ, on était allé boire un verre pour fêter à la fois le retour de JJ et le départ de Jordan. On avait bien ri ce soir-là.

-Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser, oui. Et celle-ci, c'était quand ? Demanda Tara en montrant une autre photographie où Jordan et Emily prenaient la pose devant une coupe de glace énorme.

-Je ne sais pas du tout. Il faudra demander à Prentiss. On peut rentrer, il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici. On verra ce que donne l'ordinateur. »

Les deux agents quittèrent l'appartement et Rossi ferma la porte précautionneusement en se demandant si Jordan allait un jour vivre à nouveau dans ces lieux. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

« Bonjour ! Jennifer Jareau du BAU. Je viens voir Monsieur Clark.

-Je vous l'appelle, si vous voulez bien patienter un instant.

-Merci »

JJ venait d'arriver au laboratoire de la police locale. Le commandant lui avait dit de demander l'expert Clark, un homme surprenant mais très compétent avait-il précisé. En voyant arriver l'homme, JJ se dit qu'on ne lui avait effectivement pas menti. C'était peut-être un truc d'analyste. L'homme noir qui se tenait devant elle portait une tenue des plus étranges. C'était à la fois un mix entre une tenue africaine traditionnelle et une tenue des plus classiques de ville, mais le mélange détonnait : une cravate n'avait rien à faire sur un dashiki 1 coloré.

« Bonjour ! Paolo m'a prévenu de votre visite. Que puis-je pour vous ? Vous avez une mine affreuse ! Vous devriez porter des vêtements plus colorés !

-Je, euh, j'y penserais. Répondit JJ en suivant au pas de course l'homme qui se dirigeait déjà vers son bureau sans se soucier de savoir si elle le suivait.

-Bon alors, en quoi vais-je vous être utile ? Vous avez besoin de conseils vestimentaires, c'est à ne pas en douter. Peut-être un costume bleu d'Aboyne 2. Ou alors un Ta'ovala 3. Qu'en dites-vous ? Oui, un Ta'ovala, c'est une très bonne idée, je vais vous trouver ça. »

JJ n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être un costume bleu d'Aboyne et encore moins un Ta'ovala. Elle n'osait pas interrompre l'homme qui la faisait tourner sur elle-même en prenant ses mesures. Elle soupira, et coupa l'analyste alors qu'il lui demandait de lever les bras.

« En fait je viens pour vous confier l'analyse d'une lettre et d'une plaque.

-Bien, bien, bien. Chantonna-t-il sans interrompre ses mesures. Je m'en occuperais après.

-Non, c'est urgent s'il-vous-plait. Ma tenue n'a pas besoin d'être changée.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Demanda l'homme en se redressant avec une moue triste.

-Oui.

-Vous ne savez pas à côté de quoi vous passez. Bon, donnez-moi ce qu'il faut que j'analyse. »

JJ attendit à côté de l'homme qui commença par manipuler la lettre en la recouvrant d'un colorant rouge. Clark finit par s'interrompre.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas me regarder travailler ? Vos mauvaises ondes vestimentaires perturbent ma concentration. Et je n'aurais pas fini avant au moins demain soir, alors oust, je vous rappellerais.

-Euh, d'accord. Répondit JJ.

-Et habillez-vous mieux quand vous reviendrez ! » Lui cria le scientifique quand elle eut quitté la pièce.

Hotchner avait quitté la Division Anti-terrorisme avec un soulagement mal dissimulé. Les collègues, si tant est qu'on puisse les appeler comme cela, n'avaient rien pu lui apprendre. Certains n'avaient même jamais adressés la parole à Jordan. Il repartait néanmoins avec une clé usb contenant tous les dossiers de la brune qu'il ferait imprimer au poste de police pour Reid une fois que celui-ci aurait terminé de visionner les bandes des caméras de vidéosurveillance.

Reid était justement en train de regarder la dernière. Il avait bien vu une personne porter Jordan mais celle-ci avait si bien évité le champ des caméras qu'il ne pouvait même pas dire si c'était une femme ou un homme même s'il penchait pour cette dernière hypothèse vu la force nécessaire pour porter un corps inerte. L'individu était venu à pieds et Garcia et lui l'avaient rapidement perdu de vue sur les caméras environnant l'hôpital ce qui faisait rager l'informaticienne. Quand Tara et David passèrent le seuil du bureau, ils comprirent immédiatement qu'elle était de très mauvaise humeur. En les voyant arriver, elle annonça qu'elle allait prendre un café.

« Que se passe-t-il avec Garcia ? Demanda Rossi à Reid.

-Les vidéos n'ont rien donné. Voici les seules images que l'on a du suspect.

-Ce pourrait être n'importe qui. Dit Lewis.

-Oui. Et on ne le voit pas sur le parking ni sur d'autres vidéos. En fait, il n'apparait que sur celle de l'entrée de l'hôpital parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement pour l'éviter.

-Cela nous indique qu'il est familier des lieux.

-Ou qu'il les a repérés. Où sont Hotch et JJ ? Demanda Rossi.

\- Hotch a appelé, il est en train de rentrer de la DAT4. Les collègues de Jordan ne lui ont rien appris mais il a ses dossiers. JJ est partie au laboratoire. »

Garcia revint de la salle de repos avec une bouteille d'un litre et demi de café.

«Ouah… Siffla Tara. Ça fait beaucoup de café.

-Groumf. Grogna Pénélope et elle fut sauvée par le téléphone qui sonna.

« David Rossi.

-Rossi, c'est JJ. Je rentre du labo, on aura les résultats au plus tôt demain soir.

-Passe au bureau, Hotch arrive, on fera un débriefing et je pense qu'on ira ensuite tous se reposer.

-Ok. »

David raccrocha et regarda Pénélope qui contemplait avec désespoir son ordinateur.

« On t'as ramené l'ordinateur de Jordan. Tu pourras regarder si tu trouves des choses ?

-Mais oui, rajoutons du travail à Garcia, Pénélope fait des miracles, Pénélope est super ! Non, non, non ! Je n'y arrive pas ! S'énerva la blonde.

-Doucement Garcia. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. Bouda l'informaticienne. Je veux Derek. Ou Emily. »

Rossi comprit immédiatement que sa collègue avait besoin de se remonter le moral. Il ne savait pas comment faire, il n'était pas aussi patient que Prentiss ni aussi proche d'elle que Morgan. Reid était en pleine conversation avec Lewis sur la quantité de café qu'un corps humain pouvait supporter et il soupira. Il composa un numéro sur son téléphone.

« Oui Rossi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Emily ?

-Oui.

-Je te passe Garcia. Annonça l'homme en tendant le téléphone à l'informaticienne sans attendre la réponse de Prentiss.

-Heu d'accord.

-Emily ?

-Salut Garcia. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La blonde se leva et sortit de la pièce après avoir articulé un merci silencieux à l'intention de son collègue. Hotch arriva à ce moment-là, un café fumant dans les mains. Les deux hommes s'assirent un moment et s'accordèrent une pause silencieuse bien méritée. JJ les rejoignit peu après et posa sa tête sur la table faisant mine de s'endormir aussitôt.

« On va s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Dit Hotch à Rossi.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. »

Garcia arriva quelques instants plus tard, l'air plus réjoui.

« Ça va mieux ? Demanda Tara.

-Oui. Merci Rossi.

-Pas de problème. La prochaine fois pense-y avant de craquer.

-Promis.

-Bon, quels sont les résultats d'aujourd'hui ? Demanda Hotch à l'équipe en secouant doucement JJ pour la faire sortir de son demi-sommeil.

-Les blessures ne nous apprennent pas grand-chose si ce n'est que l'homme que nous recherchons est fort, violent, particulièrement pervers, et qu'il a des connaissances en anatomie. Tout a été fait pour que Jordan souffre le plus longtemps possible en restant en vie et consciente. Dit la blonde en baillant.

-J'ai commencé à analyser la marque sur ses omoplates continua Garcia. Je n'ai pas pu tirer beaucoup de conclusions d'après la photo, le mieux ce serait de pouvoir l'examiner en vrai.

-Ça ne va pas être possible. Soupira Hotch. Tu peux en dire quoi ?

-Je dirais que le chiffre et les lettres n'ont pas été faits par le même outil mais je ne suis pas sûre. En tout cas JJ et Spencer avaient raison, cette blessure-là a été faite très minutieusement si je puis dire.

-C'est un message à notre intention. Dit Lewis.

-Bien. Et la plaque et la lettre ?

-On aura les résultats demain soir au plus tôt. Répondit JJ.

-Les vidéos de surveillance n'ont rien donné. On aperçoit un individu, fort effectivement puisqu'il porte le poids mort qu'est Jordan blessée. La masse est…

-Reid, va au plus simple. Coupa JJ en voyant que le génie allait se lancer dans une explication des plus scientifiques qu'ils n'allaient de toute façon pas comprendre.

-Oui, bon, d'accord. Il connaissait l'emplacement de toutes les caméras, il n'a été filmé que par celle qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter : celle qui se trouve à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il connaissait les lieux ou alors il les a repérés.

-Rien d'intéressant dans l'appartement de Todd. Annonça Lewis. On a ramené son ordinateur à Garcia. On se demandait également où est passé son sac à main et son portable, on ne les a pas trouvé et elle n'avait pas d'affaires avec elle quand elle est arrivée à l'hôpital.

-Je tenterais de le localiser demain.

-Rien non plus du côté de ses collègues, ils ne travaillent pas en équipe et ils ne s'adressent même pas la parole. Reid demain tu regarderas ses dossiers bouclés et en cours. Garcia, tu as retrouvé Elle ?

-C'est justement ça qui m'a mise de mauvaise humeur. Je n'y arrive pas. Grogna Pénélope.

-Tu n'as peut-être pas eu assez de temps avec l'analyse de la blessure et les vidéos ? Suggéra Tara en voyant que reconnaitre son échec contrariait vraiment l'informaticienne.

-Non, j'ai eu amplement le temps. C'est juste qu'Elle n'existe plus nulle part. Sa carte a été utilisée les quelques semaines suivant son départ puis plus rien, ses comptes ont été fermés, son appartement vendu, rien. Je ne la trouve pas.

-Mais personne ne peut totalement disparaitre des réseaux informatiques ? S'étonna JJ.

-Sauf si on est mort. Grimaça Pénélope. Mais elle ne peut pas être morte, on l'aurait appris enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête pour éloigner cette triste idée.

-Tu continueras à chercher demain Garcia.

-Si vous voulez. Mais si je n'y suis pas arrivée aujourd'hui, je n'y arriverais pas plus un autre jour. Dit l'informaticienne sans une once de positivité.

-Elle a peut-être changé de nom ? Proposa Reid.

-Il y aurait des traces.

-Sauf si elle l'a fait illégalement.

-Mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait illégalement ? Protesta JJ.

-Bon, la question reste en suspens pour ce soir. On rentre tous se reposer, on reprendra demain. JJ, tu aideras Pénélope pour Elle.

-Je ne vois pas bien en quoi vais-je pouvoir l'aider. Contra la blonde.

-Vous envisagerez la chose sous d'autres angles à deux. Dit le chef sans prêter attention à la moue peu convaincue des deux agentes. On a quand même avancé aujourd'hui. A demain matin. » Conclut Hotchner.

Toute l'équipe remballa ses affaires et ils partirent tous précipitamment. Ils avaient hâte d'aller dormir, surtout Garcia et Reid qui avaient du sommeil en retard après la nuit précédente qui n'avait pas été du tout reposante. Tara et JJ discutaient de la chambre qu'elles allaient partager - Tara était ravie d'apprendre qu'il y avait une télévision, et Rossi les regarda s'éloigner. Il éprouvait une grande affection pour eux tous, un attachement un peu naif et fleur-bleue. Il se retourna vers Hotch qui venait d'afficher la photo de Greenaway sur le tableau transparent et noté un grand point d'interrogation à côté de son visage.

« Elle est peut-être impliquée… Commença doucement Rossi.

-Je sais. Je n'ai pas envie d'y croire.

-Il va falloir l'envisager.

-Je sais. Soupira Hotch. On va éviter de le dire aux autres pour l'instant.

-Ça vaut mieux, oui. Reconnu David. Allons-nous reposer. »

Les deux hommes sortirent à leur tour du bureau. Hotchner éteignit la lumière à contrecœur. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter le bureau, il voulait résoudre cette affaire au plus vite. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à la possible responsabilité de son ancienne collègue, il n'avait même pas envie de l'envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Il avait laissé partir Elle Greenaway avec beaucoup de regrets. Il avait sa part de fautes dans ce qui lui était arrivée, ainsi que dans le meurtre qu'elle avait commis. Il aurait dû faire plus pour elle et il n'y avait pas une seule semaine qui ne passait sans qu'il ne regarde la photo de l'équipe de ce temps-là posée sur son bureau ou qu'il ne pense à elle. C'avait été son amie et elle lui manquait. Alors non, il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle puisse être responsable de ce qui arrivait aujourd'hui même si, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle n'était forcément plus la même personne que celle qu'il avait connu.

En fermant la porte, il pria un dieu en lequel il ne croyait même pas. Il voulait qu'Elle aille bien. Il voulait qu'elle ne soit pas mêlée à cette histoire. Il allait juste, qu'elle lui pardonne, l'envisager un tout petit peu.

.

.

* * *

1) Dashiki : vêtement coloré traditionnel d'Afrique occidentale. Ressemble à un tee-shirt très ample.

2) Costume bleu d'Aboyne : vêtement pour femme d'Ecosse porté pour un concours de danse des jeux des Highlands. Composé de pièces en tartan (laine à carreaux de couleurs généralement bleus).

3) Ta'ovala : vêtement traditionnel de Tonga constitué d'une natte enroulée autour de la taille et retenue par une kafa (une sorte de ceinture. Descend à mi-cuisse.

4) Division Anti-terroriste

* * *

.

.


	7. Chapitre 6: Sentiments parasites

_Bonjour !_

 _Je ne sais plus de quand date ma dernière publication... Je n'ignore pas que c'était il y a une éternité. Je suis actuellement hospitalisée, et ça a été très dur de retrouver la motivation de taper l'histoire, même si elle est toujours bien au fond de mon cerveau et n'attends que de se mettre sur papier -ou sur écran dans ce cas précis. Je vous prie de m'excuser._

 _Néanmoins, voilà la suite. Ce chapitre est court (je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance et j'ai donc dû le couper de cette manière) mais je préfère vous le poster en état pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop longtemps encore._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, les silencieux et ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire un petit mot._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez,_

 _Bonne fin de semaine et bonne lecture !_

 _\- Ellyana Zoé_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **"Evidemment, je ne suis pas le seul à être bloqué. Mais je suis sans doute le seul à être bloqué à cause du trop-plein."**_

 _ **Brise glace**_ _ **, Jean-Philippe Blondel**_

* * *

 _En fermant la porte, il pria un dieu en lequel il ne croyait même pas. Il voulait qu'Elle aille bien. Il voulait qu'elle ne soit pas mêlée à cette histoire. Il allait juste, qu'elle lui pardonne, l'envisager un tout petit peu._

* * *

.

.

Le réveil, de ses gros chiffres rouges, affichait deux heures quarante-sept du matin. JJ avait longuement tourné dans son lit avant de se décider et elle s'était mise en quête dans le noir le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller Lewis de ses affaires. Elle avait heurté plusieurs fois les angles du lit et de la table de chevet et s'était mordue la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas couiner de douleur. Elle avait toujours été douillette.

Une fois dans le 4x4 noir, la blonde soupira d'aise. Elle programma un sms à sa collègue histoire que celle-ci ne panique pas le lendemain en trouvant son lit vide, et démarra. Elle roula et profita de ce temps calme. Elle avait toujours adoré Washington à ces heures indécentes de la nuit. La circulation était plus fluide et elle pouvait presque sentir le cœur de la ville battre plus calmement. Elle qui venait de la campagne la plus perdue, le silence nocturne la rassurait et lui rappelait, un peu, les soirées qu'elle avait pu passer enfant avec sa sœur dans les champs à observer les étoiles.

Elle se gara dans le parking de l'hôpital et resta quelques instants assise sans bouger sur son siège. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le besoin de voir son amie s'était fait si impérieux ni pourquoi elle avait obéi à cette impulsion qui l'avait conduite ici à cette heure plus que tardive. Elle soupira, il était trop tard pour réfléchir au fonctionnement défaillant de son cerveau, et elle se dirigea à grands pas vers le service où se trouvait Emily. Les infirmiers ne lui firent aucune réflexion dès lors qu'elle présenta sa plaque. L'infirmière de la veille lui tendit sans un mot la couverture qu'elle lui avait déjà prêtée et JJ poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de la brune.

Emily dormait. Ses cheveux couvraient son visage déjà bien dissimulé par la couverture qu'elle avait tiré jusqu'à son nez. Les mèches brunes s'agitaient, mues par son souffle, et le drap se soulevait dans un rythme régulier. JJ, postée sur le pas de la porte, la regarda longtemps. Son amie était magnifique et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre ses courbes gracieuses à peine estompées par les draps qui, lorsqu'elle dormait, la faisait ressembler à une princesse à la moue enfantine. Elle se décida à passer le seuil de la chambre et elle alla s'installer le plus confortablement possible sur le fauteuil vide près du lit, qui, lui sembla-t-elle, n'attendait que sa présence.

Emily se réveilla quelques heures après et elle ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise en apercevant son amie roulée en boule sur le fauteuil. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Pourquoi JJ était-elle ici au lieu d'être dans son lit ? Elle la réveilla sans ménagement, agacée par sa présence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Humf…Bonjour à toi aussi. Marmonna la blonde.

-JJ ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas dans ton lit ?

-J'arrivais pas à dormir…et pis j'avais envie de te voir. Répondit la blonde en faisant une petite moue que son amie trouva adorable.

-Tu es arrivée quand ?

-Vers trois heures ? Dit JJ à la manière d'une question.

-JJ…

-C'est bon Em', me fait pas la morale.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention. Tu sais tout de même que l'on s'inquiète pour toi ?

-Humf. » Grogna Jennifer sans répondre.

Les autres agents les rejoignirent plus tard sans faire de commentaire sur la présence de JJ, saluèrent la brune, et décidèrent d'aller faire quelques courses après avoir passé un peu de temps avec les deux femmes. Emily, à nouveau seule, mangea sans grand enthousiasme et demanda encore une fois à aller voir Jordan.

Garcia jurait devant son ordinateur. JJ, à côté d'elle, ne disait pas un mot. Hotch avait beau croire qu'elle pouvait aider l'informaticienne à trouver Elle, la vérité, c'est qu'elle n'y comprenait rien, à toutes les magouilles informatiques de la blonde excentrique.

« Je ne comprends pas ! Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ?! On ne peut tout de même pas disparaître comme ça ! Et puis je suis la reine de l'informatique ! Personne ne m'échappe !

-Pénélope, calme-toi. Soupira JJ.

-Je ne peux pas me calmer, non, non, non ! J'ai tellement honte ! Quand je l'aurais retrouvée elle va m'entendre bordel !

-Garcia ! Réagit sa collègue au juron.

-Oh, c'est bon ! Et d'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle nous a jamais donné de nouvelles ?! C'était notre amie ! Et voilà que je n'arrive même pas à la retrouver ! Tu crois qu'elle est morte ? Elle est forcément morte ! JJ, je veux pas qu'elle soit morte. Mais elle morte hein ? Je préfère la vérité. Elle est morte, elle est morte, elle est morte…

-Garcia, stop ! Personne n'est mort !

-Qui est-ce qui n'est pas mort ? Demanda Lewis en entrant dans le bureau.

-Personne ! Hurla JJ.

-Ok…Je vais revenir plus tard je crois. » Dit Tara en reculant doucement, jusqu'à sortir du bureau, les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

JJ rougit en voyant sa collègue prendre la fuite et elle tenta de se calmer.

« Garcia, fait une pause, et change d'optique. Analyse l'ordinateur de Jordan, ou trouve-nous son téléphone. On cherchera Elle plus tard.

-Ca ne servira à rien. Plus tard ou maintenant, je ne la trouve pas.

-Alors abandonne. On passe à autre chose. »

Reid était dans la pièce d'à côté, concentré sur les dossiers qu'il avait presque fini d'examiner. Ses deux collègues, Rossi et Hotchner, discutaient à voix basse et établissaient difficilement un profil préliminaire.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect Hotch. Dans aucune de ses affaires, bouclées ou en cours. Annonça le génie.

-…

-On tourne en rond. Dit Rossi. On a pas avancé d'un iota aujourd'hui.

-Vous saviez que l'expression "ne pas bouger d'un iota" vient de l'évangile selon Matthieu : "Amen, je vous le dis : Avant que le ciel et la terre disparaissent, pas un"...

-"seul iota, pas un seul trait ne disparaîtra de la Loi jusqu'à ce que tout se réalise". Termina David en coupant Reid.

-Exactement ! Acquiesça Spencer avec enthousiasme en voyant qu'une de ses explications rencontrait le succès. Il y a une autre théorie qui l'attribuerait à 1...

-Reid, s'il-te-plait. Le rappela à l'ordre son collègue, moins enthousiaste.

-Désolé Hotch. S'excusa-t-il, la mine contrite.

-Merci. Soupira le chef d'équipe. Tant que l'on n'a pas les résultats d'analyse, ni même la moindre piste, informatique ou concernant Elle, nous n'avancerons pas. Faisons une pause. »

Tous les agents sortirent du bureau, et rejoignirent Tara dans la salle de repos du poste de police qui observait pensivement son café. Ils s'en prirent tous un, et le silence les apaisa jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur collègue qui s'excusa platement auprès de la métisse.

« Où est Pénélope ? Demanda Hotch à JJ.

-Elle commence le travail sur l'ordinateur de Todd. On a abandonné pour Elle. Garcia ne la trouve pas.

-Elle a tout essayé ? Interrogea Rossi.

-Oui. On a rien depuis son départ de l'équipe. »

Personne ne répondit face à cette annonce qui tomba comme un couperet. Hotch et Rossi se regardèrent, réalisant l'un comme l'autre ce que cette nouvelle impliquait.

« Il va falloir émettre un avis de recherche national.

-On est vraiment obligé ? Demanda timidement Reid.

-Oui.

-Je vais aller m'en occuper. Dit JJ. Que dois-je mettre ? Témoin ?

-Elle n'est pas suspecte, on ne peut pas mettre autre chose. Fit remarquer Reid.

-On en sait encore rien. Objecta Tara et elle comprit immédiatement au regard mortel que lui envoyèrent Spencer et Jennifer qu'elle venait de faire une bourde. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que…

-Mettons témoin pour l'instant. » Coupa Hotch.

JJ quitta la pièce en jetant son gobelet dans la poubelle qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Si Derek avait été là, il l'aurait sans aucun doute félicité pour son adresse. Le silence accompagnant le bruit de plastique leur rappela à tous que leur ami n'était plus avec eux et l'atmosphère se chargea un peu plus. Ce n'était décidément pas une bonne journée.

L'informaticienne sortit du bureau une heure plus tard et se dirigea vers leur chef d'un pas hésitant. Hotchner, en la voyant arriver, comprit tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème ou qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Pénélope se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les joues rouges, et tripotait nerveusement ses bagues.

« Hotch ? Je… Vous devriez venir voir… »

L'homme brun la suivit jusqu'au bureau où se trouvait l'ordinateur de Jordan.

« J'ai terminé l'analyse de son ordinateur, il n'y rien de particulier, j'ai vérifié mais il n'y a pas de caches ou dossiers fantômes, il est plus que net, très très net même, et…

-Garcia, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? La coupa-t-il.

-Je… J'ai dû regarder ses photos, vous comprenez, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un indice, et, oh mon dieu, j'aurais voulu ne jamais voir ça, je ne sais pas quoi faire moi, et je, j'étais obligée de fouiller vous comprenez, et…

-Garcia ? Montre-moi. » Dit doucement Hotch qui ne voulait pas brusquer l'informaticienne qu'il sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Pénélope culpabilisa en déverrouillant l'écran et n'osa pas regarder la réaction de son supérieur face à l'image qui s'affichait sur le bureau du pc. De longues minutes de gêne défilèrent et l'atmosphère était brusquement devenue lourde.

« N'en parle pas à l'équipe. Dit froidement Hotchner.

-Bien sûr… Couina Pénélope. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire Monsieur ? » Demanda-t-elle courageusement après un instant en levant les yeux vers l'homme avant de les rabaisser immédiatement, comme brûlée par son regard glacé.

Hotchner ne répondit pas. Il observait l'écran et il semblait contenir difficilement sa colère. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus pour Pénélope, et ses collègues le regardèrent passer sans oser l'interroger.

« Garcia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Rossi dès que l'autre homme eut quitté le poste de police en faisant claquer la porte.

-Pourquoi Hotch est furieux ? Renchérit Reid.

-Je, je ne peux rien dire. Murmura Pénélope.

-Garcia !

-J'ai promis ! Protesta la blonde.

-Est-ce que c'est grave ? Demanda David.

-Oui…non…je ne sais pas. » Bafouilla l'informaticienne, indécise.

Sur l'ordinateur derrière elle, les deux visages féminins amoureux lui brûlaient la nuque de leurs regards rieurs.

.

.

* * *

1) L'autre hypothèse vient du Premier concile de Nicée et s'explique sur une différence entre deux termes (voulant sensiblement dire la même chose) en grec ancien. Ces deux termes sont deux mots strictement identiques à l'exception d'un iota (un i) qui les distingue.

 _(si vous voulez en savoir plus, tapez l'expression sur internet ;-) )_

* * *

.

.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Orgueils blessés

_Bonjour !_

 _Je ne vous ai pas fait attendre beaucoup cette fois :) Je suis plutôt fière de moi, et aussi parce que j'ai enfin repris un peu d'avance dans l'écriture... (applaudissements s'il-vous-plait ! ;-) ) Du coup, vous aurez le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !_

 _Ce chapitre n'est pas très gai ni très positif. Beaucoup de colère, de non-dits, de tensions, d'incompréhension, ... Après tout, même les héros de séries tv ne peuvent pas être parfaits !_

 _Merci à mes lecteurs silencieux, et mention spéciale à Jessie943 et Guest. Merci énormément pour vos reviews, ça a été mon moteur._

 _Je vous souhaite de passer de très très belles fêtes,_

 _Joyeux noël !_

 _\- Ellyana Zoé_

.

.

* * *

 _ **"C'est normal, certains secrets ne peuvent pas être connus de tout le monde, sinon, ce ne sont plus des secrets."**_

 _ **Les orphelines d'Abbey Road , Audren**_

* * *

 _Sur l'ordinateur derrière elle, les deux visages féminins amoureux lui brûlaient la nuque de leurs regards rieurs._

* * *

 _._

.

L'agent Hotchner conduisait rapidement. Il avait actionné la sirène de manière à ne plus avoir à se soucier des limitations de vitesse. Le 4x4 noir qu'il dirigeait d'une main de maître bondissait, évitant les obstacles avec ce que l'on aurait pu qualifier de grâce automobile. Il fit un écart pour éviter un piéton qu'il injuria, perdant un peu plus encore son sang-froid. Le visage des deux agentes restait toujours imprimé au fond de ses rétines et il lui semblait que ses yeux allaient s'enflammer. Il ne savait pas après qui il était le plus en colère : Prentiss, pour lui avoir caché cette information qui expliquait bien des choses, ou lui-même, pour ne rien avoir vu. Il avait pensé que la peine de sa collègue avait été plus véhémente que celle du reste de l'équipe uniquement parce que Todd avait été sa protégée. Il s'était bien trompé, et ça le rendait malade. Depuis quand était-il devenu incapable de profiler quelqu'un, un proche qui plus est ? Une voix siffla dans son crâne, douce.

 _Emily est de ton équipe… Tu ne pouvais pas te douter, vous avez tous promis : on ne se profile pas les uns et les autres._

Hotch fit immédiatement taire cette voix en tapant sur le volant. Il essaya de respirer et de se calmer, en vain. Il cherchait à se convaincre que l'omission de sa collègue n'était pas grave, pas importante, et il ne fallait pas qu'il réussisse. Il voulait garder sa colère intacte pour jouer son rôle de chef face à Prentiss. Elle aurait dû lui en parler et il était hors de question qu'elle s'en sorte une nouvelle fois sans un rappel à l'ordre.

Garcia tournait en rond devant ses amis qui cherchaient toujours à la faire parler. Elle se rongeait les sangs et essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avait trouvé, à l'engueulade –méritée, que devait en ce moment subir Emily, à Jordan, à Derek, à beaucoup de choses. Elle s'arrêta subitement de marcher.

« Derek ! » S'exclama la blonde et ses collègues la regardèrent en attendant qu'elle développe, et elle se saisit de son portable et sortit de la pièce en les ignorants.

Son supérieur lui avait interdit d'en parler à l'équipe. Elle avait besoin de se confier, de ne pas être la seule dans le secret. Elle avait besoin de parler, d'être rassurée, consolée. Elle voulait qu'on lui dise qu'elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise en parlant de sa découverte à Hotch. Et Derek n'était plus de l'équipe. Techniquement, elle ne désobéissait pas aux ordres et ce jeu de mot lui allait être suffisant.

Derek avait passé la matinée avec son ancienne équipe, Savannah et son fils. Ils étaient à présent tous les deux blottis sur le canapé pendant que Hank dormait, épuisés par les courses qu'ils avaient faites. Ç'avait été un bon moment, ils avaient beaucoup ri et cela lui faisait toujours autant plaisir de voir « sa famille ». Pénélope et Spencer n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher d'acheter mille babioles à leur filleul et Savannah et lui se demandaient toujours ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir en faire. L'informaticienne avait notamment jeté son dévolu sur d'immenses peluches –une girafe et un panda, et le jeune homme avait lui préféré acheter quelques objets utiles à Hank, aussi utile puisse être par exemple un télescope pour un enfant qui n'avait même pas encore atteint l'âge d'un an. La sonnerie du téléphone les coupa alors que Derek embrassait tendrement Savannah dans l'évidente intention d'obtenir plus qu'un baiser.

« Derek ?

-Morgan ? C'est Pénélope.

-Que se passe-t-il ma fleur des champs ?

-Je…je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise.

-A quel sujet ? Demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je…j'ai fouillé dans l'ordinateur de Todd, tu sais, pour l'enquête.

-Garcia… Je sais que c'est très gênant de fouiller dans les affaires d'une amie, mais c'était nécessaire. Ce n'est pas mal.

-Non, mais j'ai trouvé des photos, et, enfin, je savais pas quoi en faire, alors tu comprends, j'ai appelé Hotch, et il était tellement furieux, il va la tuer je suis sûre et ça va être de ma faute, et mon dieu, c'est horrible, et puis d'abord, pourquoi elles nous ont rien dit, on est leurs amis, et on aurait pas jugé, moi j'aurais été contente, et…

-Ma puce, je ne comprends pas tout. » Répondit Morgan en la coupant, n'arrivant plus à suivre le fil décousu du monologue de son amie.

Son portable vibra et il baissa les yeux sur l'écran où un message venait d'apparaître. La pièce jointe s'était téléchargée immédiatement et il observait à présent, stupéfait, deux visages familiers.

L'agent Hotchner sortait de son véhicule qu'il avait assez mal garé. Il entra comme une tornade dans l'hôpital, se faisant réprimander par une infirmière qui lui rappela qu'on ne devait pas courir dans les couloirs. Il s'en moquait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit sans délicatesse la porte de la chambre vide de Prentiss, il s'énerva un peu plus.

« Où est mon agente ? Demanda Hotch furieusement à un pauvre interne qui se liquéfia sous le regard noir.

-Je, je, qui ?

-L'agente Emily Prentiss qui occupe cette chambre ! Où est-elle ?!

-Je ne sais pas Monsieur. Je, je vais me renseigner.

-Faites vite ! »

L'interne partit au petit trot et il se fit reprendre par la même infirmière sur qui la colère de l'homme brun semblait déteindre. Enfin, le jeune homme revint avec l'information et Aaron se dirigea à grands pas vers l'unité de réanimation sans se soucier de le remercier. Il se calma en arrivant dans le service de Todd. C'était un lieu où la souffrance des proches côtoyait celle des patients qui n'avaient bien souvent même pas la chance de pouvoir l'exprimer. Il fit appeler son agente pour ne pas avoir à passer par le sas de décontamination et elle arriva quelques minutes après qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité.

« Emily et Todd ? C'est impossible. Murmura Derek.

-…

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Elles ne travaillaient même plus ensemble, ça n'aurait posé aucun problème ! »

Derek perdait son calme au téléphone, ébahi, furieux, attristé. Prentiss était son amie. Il lui faisait confiance. Et encore une fois, elle ne les avait pas jugés digne de la sienne. Il se sentait trahi. Pire encore, il avait l'impression de la perdre à nouveau.

Emily sut immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème quand un infirmier vint la chercher. Elle prit le temps de dire au revoir à Jordan, aussi inutile ce soit puisque celle-ci n'était pas consciente, et elle le suivit avec appréhension. Elle avait peur pour son équipe et quelque part, bien plus profondément dans un coin de son esprit, pour elle aussi. En voyant son supérieur, elle fut un instant paralysée, persuadée qu'un de ses amis était mort. Au regard furieux que l'homme lui lança, elle comprit plutôt qu'aucun meurtre n'avait encore eu lieu.

« Que fait-on ?

-On ne sait même pas de quoi il s'agit. Fit remarquer JJ.

-Hotch furieux, ça ne présage rien de bon.

-Garcia ne nous dira rien.

-On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il avait l'air vraiment en colère… Soupira Rossi.

-On pourrait peut-être aller voir dans le bureau ? Proposa Lewis. Ça a forcément un rapport avec l'ordinateur de Todd.

-Si Hotch voulait qu'on soit au courant, il n'aurait pas interdit à Pénélope de nous en parler. Objecta JJ.

-Techniquement, personne ne désobéit aux ordres. Il ne nous a pas dit de ne pas fouiller nous-même dans l'ordinateur. Dit David en jetant un coup d'œil à l'informaticienne qui pleurait au téléphone. On devrait y aller. »

L'homme se dirigea sous le regard hésitant de ses collègues vers le bureau dont il poussa la porte sans une ombre d'hésitation. Les trois autres agents le rejoignirent rapidement, poussés par la curiosité. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de fouiller très longtemps. L'image sur l'écran brillait toujours dans le noir de la pièce.

Hotchner ne prononça pas un seul mot en se redirigeant vers la chambre d'Emily et celle-ci eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas poser de questions. Elle referma la porte de sa chambre avec hésitation.

« Agent Prentiss, n'avez-vous rien à me dire ? Demanda froidement l'homme qui regardait par la fenêtre et lui tournait ainsi le dos. Il appuyait sur le vouvoiement. Ce n'était pas une conversation amicale et il voulait qu'elle s'en souvienne.

-Hotch… Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Répondit prudemment Emily.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Hotchner se retourna et tendit son téléphone à son agente qui sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines à la vue de l'image affichée.

« Hotch…je…

-DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ?!

-Ça n'a duré que quatre mois ! Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis des années !

-Et comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas jugé bon de m'en parler ! Je suis ton supérieur !

-Nous n'étions pas dans la même équipe ! Je n'ai aucun compte rendu à vous faire de mes relations en-dehors du travail !

-Quand elles impactent l'équipe toute entière, tu en as le devoir ! Cela me regarde, ça nous regarde tous !

-Non ! Est-ce que Rossi vous faisait un résumé détaillé de sa relation avec Strauss ?!

-Ne change pas de sujet Emily ! Tu aurais dû nous en parler !

-Ça ne vous regardait pas ! Ça ne vous regarde d'ailleurs toujours pas !

-Vous êtes sous mes ordres Agent Prentiss alors ne poussez pas trop !

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur, ce que je fais de mon temps personnel ne vous concerne pas. Répliqua acerbement Emily.

-Tu t'es mise en danger volontairement à cause de cette relation ! Tu as tué des hommes !

-Des hommes qui ont essayé de me violer… Dit Prentiss en reculant, blessée par la remarque.

-Nous allons mener l'enquête ! Tu es impliquée ! Tu ne peux pas être sur cette affaire ! Est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ?!

-Quelle ironie… Nous sommes tous impliqués Hotch, et pour autant, vous vous êtes tout de même débrouillé pour que l'on mène nous-même l'enquête.

-Si j'avais su

-Si vous aviez su quoi Hotch ?! Cria Emily en lui coupant la parole. Que Jordan et moi étions plus que des amies ? Que je l'ai aimé ? Que je l'ai baisé ?

\- Ne parle pas comme ça !

-Pourquoi ? Ça vous dérange peut-être ? Vous vouliez la vérité non ? Mais c'est ça la vérité Hotch ! Jordan et moi avons fait l'amour, plusieurs fois, de nombreuses fois. Nous nous sommes prises en photo, nous nous sommes promenées, nous avons dormis l'une chez l'autre, nous nous sommes aimées !

-Tu aurais dû me le dire. Vous auriez dû nous le dire toutes les deux.

-Ça ne vous regardait pas. Ça ne vous regarde toujours pas.

-Nous sommes tes amis.

-Non. Vous êtes mon supérieur Monsieur. Répliqua-t-elle en appuyant sur le dernier terme.

-Emily…

-Je suis fatiguée Monsieur. S'il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter, j'aimerais que vous sortiez.

-Emily, tu…

-Je vous rendrais ma plaque et vous ferais une lettre de démission en bonne et due forme, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Ce n'est pas ce que…

-SORTEZ ! » Hurla Prentiss, faisant sursauter son collège.

L'homme brun battit en retraite. Une fois dans le couloir, il essaya de reprendre une respiration normale. Il était venu pour passer un savon mérité à Prentiss. Pourquoi se sentait-il alors à ce point en faute ?

Derek se calma immédiatement en entendant pleurer Pénélope.

« Petit cœur… Tu étais obligée d'en parler à Hotch.

-Il va la tuer…

-Mais non… Tu crois vraiment qu'Hotch serait capable de ça ?

-Oui…

-Pénélope… Il est furieux. C'est normal tu ne crois pas ? Emily s'est mise en danger, on a tous eu très peur, et maintenant, on sait quelle en est la raison.

-Derek…

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ne nous ont rien dit ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas. »

« Oh mon dieu… » Murmura Lewis.

JJ avait pâli en apercevant le visage de la brune qui embrassait tendrement en souriant Jordan. Elle se sentait trahie et le sentiment l'envahissait doucement, sûrement. Elle sursauta lorsque Reid lui attrapa la main pour la serrer. Il était encore plus pâle qu'elle et son visage s'était douloureusement fermé. Il avait longtemps à lui refaire confiance après sa fausse mort. Il croyait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle.

« Vous saviez ? Demanda Tara.

-Non. Répondit David. Je crois que personne ne savait. »

« Tu penses qu'Emily est lesbienne ? Mais Mark ? Et même Doyle ?

-Je ne sais pas Garcia.

-Comment on a pu passer à côté de ça ?

-Je ne sais pas… Murmura à nouveau Morgan et il eut l'impression de se répéter. De ne rien savoir.

-Tu crois qu'elle nous l'aurait dit ? Je veux dire, si c'était devenu sérieux ?

-Je pense que ça l'était. Elle n'aurait pas réagi comme ça sinon.

-Mais…

-Petit cœur… Je n'ai pas de réponse. Il faudra lui demander.

-Je croyais qu'on était une famille…

-On est une famille.

-On ne sait même pas qui elle est ! Elle nous cache tout !

-Je veux croire que c'était avant. Depuis sa fausse mort, elle nous parle plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ? Après tout, comment en être sûr ?

-Pénélope…elle nous aime. Ça ne fait aucun doute.

-J'aurais aimé qu'elle m'en parle.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu crois qu'elle l'aime encore ? Jordan ?

-Sûrement.

-Alors Mark ? Est-ce qu'elle l'a aimé ?

-J'en suis certain. Elle l'aimera toujours. Comme toi et Kévin. Tu l'aimes toujours, mais plus de la même manière, Bébé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Attendre. Si elle veut nous en parler, elle nous en parlera.

-Et si elle ne le fait pas ?

-Ce sera son choix. Après tout, je ne te demande pas ce que vous faites Sam et toi ! Dit Derek en essayant de plaisanter.

-…

-Elle nous aime Petit cœur. N'en doute pas.

-Moi aussi je l'aime. Tu crois qu'elle le sait ?

-Absolument ! Ce n'est pas facile à ignorer, tu aimes tout le monde ! Rigola Morgan.

-Je vais lui redire quand même.

-Si tu veux… Attends peut-être demain au moins.

-Oui…

-Allez, rentre à l'hôtel. Vous n'arriverez plus à travailler aujourd'hui. Il faut vous reposer. On se voit demain matin.

-D'accord tout plein de muscles ! Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Garcia, moi aussi. »

Hotchner envoya un bref texto à l'équipe pour leur dire de rentrer à l'hôtel. La journée de travail était terminée et commençait une nuit qu'il pressentait longue. La culpabilité lui rongeait le ventre. L'inquiétude aussi. La trahison. L'amour. Parce qu'il l'aimait, cette idiote d'Emily. Il les aimait tous.

David était allongé sur son lit. Emily et Jordan… Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là… Quelle surprise... Il ignorait combien de temps avait duré cette relation, comment elle avait commencé, tout en fait. Il ne pensait même pas qu'Emily puisse sortir avec une femme. Prentiss aimait les hommes. C'était un acquis pour lui, une chose à ne pas en douter. Elle était un peu Morgan en fille. Peut-être plus réservée, plus timide, moins chasseuse, mais une femme à hommes tout de même. Emily et Jordan… En un sens, cela ne l'étonnait même pas. Certaines évidences ne le devenaient, des évidences, que lorsque l'on est au courant. Emily et Jordan.

Tara était rentrée à l'hôtel avec Spencer et David. Elle s'était commandée une pizza, s'en était goinfrée seule dans sa chambre –ce n'était pas faute d'en avoir proposé à ses collègues, et elle s'était couchée plutôt apaisée. La journée ne s'était pas très bien passée, c'était un fait. Ils n'avaient absolument pas avancé, les pistes s'épuisaient les unes après les autres. Greenaway était introuvable, l'ordinateur, les vidéos surveillances et les dossiers de Todd n'avaient rien donnés, et il ne restait plus que le téléphone à chercher et les résultats de la plaque et de la lettre. Tout cela n'était pas bien brillant ni prometteur. Sans parler de cette photo. Tara avait été surprise, comme toute l'équipe, dire le contraire serait mentir. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure, ni ne la choquait. Était-ce parce qu'elle était nouvelle dans l'équipe ou pour une tout autre raison ? Elle ne savait le dire. Il y avait juste en elle cette petite voix intérieure qui ne s'étonnait pas. Emily et une autre femme. Pourquoi pas ? Cela expliquait bien des choses, bien des regards. Alors qu'elle plongeait dans les bras de Morphée, Tara sourit. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que les prochains mois à venir allaient être intéressants…très intéressants.

Spencer avait décliné la proposition d'une pizza. Il avait l'estomac noué. Il était triste et en colère. Ou plutôt, il voulait être en colère. En fait, il comprenait pourquoi elles avaient pu leur cacher leur relation. Lui-même avait bien caché son histoire avec Maeve. Il aurait aimé qu'Emily ait assez confiance en eux. Il aurait aimé qu'elles puissent leur en parler. Le sentiment de trahison disparaissait toutefois progressivement. Sa raison lui rappelait qu'Emily leur avait promis de ne plus leur mentir et faire cavalier seul qu'après sa « résurrection ». Techniquement, ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir. Cette liaison avait eu lieu bien avant cette promesse. Oui, Reid sentait la déception partir petit à petit. Emily était son amie et il lui faisait confiance. Elle n'avait pas trahie sa promesse. Emily et Jordan… Ce n'était même pas surprenant. Comment avaient-ils tous pu passez à côté de ça, c'était bien la seule surprise. Le jeune homme soupira et s'endormit avec seulement sa tristesse. Il était triste de l'issue qui se dessinait. Triste qu'ils aient découvert la vérité de cette manière. Triste parce qu'il les aimait, ses imbéciles d'amis.

Garcia avait rejoint l'hôtel apaisée. Elle avait remonté doucement la couverture sur le corps du génie, après lui avoir enlevé ses chaussures, qui s'était endormi tout habillé sur son lit. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et elle se coucha à son tour. Le lendemain allait être une longue journée.

Morgan raccrocha et rejoignit son épouse qui l'attendait toujours blottie dans le canapé. Il lui expliqua la situation en quelques mots, exprima sa colère, son sentiment de trahison, sa peine, et la métisse éclata de rire.

« Et vous vous demandez tous pourquoi elles ne vous ont rien dit ?! Et ça se dit profiler ! Quand on voit votre réaction, on comprend tout de suite !

-Emily et Jordan, quand même, elles auraient dû nous en parler !

-Et pourquoi donc ? C'est leur vie privée ! Tu aurais voulu savoir quoi de plus ? Vous ne savez même pas combien de temps leur liaison a duré ! Tu ne leur présentais pas toutes tes amantes d'un soir à ce que je sache !

-Mais Emily et …

-Emily fais ce qu'elle veut Derek, avec qui elle veut. Et si je t'entends la juger ou lui demander des explications, tu auras affaire à moi.

-Mais avec Jordan ! Emily et Jordan ! Protesta Morgan.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange là-dedans ?

-Emily aime les hommes !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! Ce que tu peux être stupide ! Ce qu'elle fait ou ne fait pas de sa vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas Derek Morgan ! Elle a le droit d'aimer qui elle veut, hommes ou femmes !

-… J'aurais aimé qu'elle m'en parle… Murmura-t-il.

-Elle l'aurait peut-être fait un jour. Répondit plus doucement Savannah. Ou si cela avait duré. Tu ne peux pas savoir. Et tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

-Je sais. C'est juste que… La vérité c'est que je suis vexé, un peu.

-Votre orgueil à tous en prend un coup. Imaginer seulement que vos amies, et collègues, aient pu vous cacher quelque chose, ça semble terrible. Dit-elle amusée.

-Je suis inquiet.

-Pour ?

-Jordan va mourir. Emily s'est mise en danger à cause de ça. J'ai peur pour elle.

-Emily est une grande fille Derek. Elle est forte, elle va surmonter ça. Tu ne peux rien faire, seulement lui dire que tu es là pour elle, et être là pour elle.

-Je ne veux pas encore la perdre… Murmura Morgan et des larmes lui coulèrent sur le visage.

-Je sais… Je sais bien… » Le consola doucement Savannah en séchant ses larmes une par une et en l'embrassant. Il happa ses lèvres et la renversa sur le canapé pour se perdre en caresses.

Hotchner, couché, pensait. Le visage blessé d'Emily tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Il réalisait, maintenant qu'il était calmé, à quel point il avait été dur, injuste, et blessant. Comment avait-il pu insinuer qu'elle avait cherché son agression ? Il allait devoir s'excuser. Plusieurs fois. Platement. Bon dieu… Pourquoi s'était-il autant énervé ? Ce n'était pas criminel après tout ! Emily avait raison, ça ne les regardait pas. Elle n'avait pas à leur en parler si elle n'en n'avait pas envie. Son orgueil avait été meurtri. C'était la seule excuse qu'il pouvait se trouver et ce n'était pas glorieux. L'inquiétude aussi. C'était son agente, ses agents, il devait les protéger. Il avait bien échoué et c'était douloureux comme constat. Il aurait juste souhaité que personne n'ait à vivre la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé en perdant son épouse. En perdant celle qu'il aimait. Il allait devoir être là pour Emily. C'était une promesse. Il allait être là pour elle.

JJ venait d'arriver à l'hôpital. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se sentait trahie, bêtement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de leçon à donner à Emily, elle ne leur avait pas non plus parlé de sa liaison avec Will au tout début, comme elle ne leur parlait pas de son prochain divorce. Elle avait conscience que la relation entre Emily et Jordan ne les regardait pas et qu'ils n'étaient pas en droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Alors pourquoi était-ce si douloureux ? Le visage des deux femmes semblait gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit et elle se découvrait une colère toute nouvelle. Elle avait envie d'arracher la tête de Todd pour lui faire payer la souffrance d'Emily. Stupide. Elle ne savait même pas comment s'était passée leur histoire et la métisse n'avait sûrement pas demandé à être torturée. Pourtant, la grosseur dans son ventre semblait grossir, à deux doigts d'exploser. _Jalousie…_ Lui souffla son esprit. Encore plus stupide. Jalouse de quoi ? JJ se décida et entra dans la chambre de son amie. Elle retint son souffle en découvrant l'état de la pièce. Tout avait été retourné, les quelques objets présents cassés, le fauteuil et les oreillers éventrés. Emily gisait par terre entre les débris, le visage fermé, torturé. Elle dormait et gémissait dans son sommeil. Elle pleurait, le poing contracté sur un morceau de verre. Elle avait les bras sciés, striés. JJ appela, hurla pour qu'on vienne l'aider. Les infirmiers la firent sortir sans ménagement de la chambre et elle resta debout, seule, perdue, dans le couloir.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda JJ en se jetant sur les infirmiers qui sortaient de la pièce après ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité.

-Les plaies sont très superficielles. Elle n'a pas eu envie de se tuer, on dirait plus qu'elle a juste voulu se faire mal. Ce n'est rien de grave. De toute façon elle doit rester à l'hôpital alors nous allons la surveiller, et elle aura dès demain un rendez-vous avec un psychologue.

-Est-ce que je peux y aller ?

-Oui. Mais ne la réveillez pas.

-Merci. »

Un agent d'entretien s'occupa de la pièce pendant que JJ parlait avec l'infirmier. Il avait déblayé la chambre et il apporta, sur demande d'un des aides-soignants, un nouveau fauteuil. La blonde le remercia d'un hochement de tête et entra dans la chambre. Emily avait été couchée dans le lit et elle s'approcha d'elle, s'installant de façon à lui tenir la main. Elle poussa une mèche de ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombait sur le visage et elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Dans leur peine, dans leur colère, ils avaient tous oubliés que c'était Emily qui souffrait le plus. Elle était en train de perdre une femme qu'elle avait aimé là où eux ne perdaient « qu'une » amie. Ils l'avaient jugée et accusée sans ménagement. C'était impardonnable. Emily et Jordan… JJ allait s'assurer que toute l'équipe intègre ce fait et qu'Emily n'ait plus jamais à se sentir coupable ou contrainte de s'expliquer. Emily et Jordan… _Amour et jalousie_ … Souffla encore son esprit et elle le fit taire. Demain allait être compliqué, les jours qui allaient suivre également. Beaucoup de choses étaient importantes. Emily allait l'être plus encore.

.

.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Dans sa tête

_Bonjour !_

 _J'espère que vous avez passés un joyeux noël !_

 _Comme promis, le chapitre suivant. Il est court, parce que l'écriture et le point de vue se veulent différents. C'est un chapitre très dur mais je l'aime énormément (vous aurez peut-être compris que j'aime la psychologie ^^). J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi._

 _Merci à mes lecteurs invisibles,_

 _N'hésitez pas à m'écrire, ça me fait plaisir._

 _Je vous souhaite à tous un beau réveillon, et avec un peu d'avance, bonne année 2017 !_

 _-Ellyana Zoé_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **"** **Papier froissé**_

.

.

 _ **Dépliez-moi**_

 _ **Je suis froissé**_

 _ **Papier glacé**_

 _ **Tout déchiré**_

.

 _ **Dépliez-moi**_

 _ **Pas à moitié**_

 _ **Bien s'appliquer**_

 _ **Pas me blesser**_

.

 _ **L'encre est salie**_

 _ **Ma peau usée**_

 _ **Toute plissée**_

 _ **Toute exposée**_

.

 _ **Vos yeux me brûlent**_

 _ **Et consommée**_

 _ **Ma vie s'annule**_

 _ **Carbonisée**_

.

 _ **Fibres à nu**_

 _ **Des regards crus**_

 _ **La honte bue**_

 _ **Pas de salut**_

.

 _ **Repliez-moi**_

 _ **Pas à moitié**_

 _ **Le sang séché**_

 _ **De l'encrier**_

.

 _ **Repliez-moi**_

 _ **A fleur de peau**_

 _ **Jusqu**_ _ **es à l'os**_

 _ **Je tremble trop**_

.

 _ **Papier mâché**_

 _ **Et recraché**_

 _ **C'est au néant**_

 _ **De me cacher"**_

.

.

 _ **La peau d'un autre**_ _ **, Philippe Arnaud**_

.

* * *

 _Demain allait être compliqué, les jours qui allaient suivre également. Beaucoup de choses étaient importantes. Emily allait l'être plus encore._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _« SORTEZ ! » Hurla Prentiss et elle vit avec fureur son patron battre en retraite._

 _Colère. Douleur. Tristesse. Horreur. Peine. Indignation._

 _Emily eut l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Les accusations de son collègue lui avaient fait mal. Insinuer qu'elle avait cherché l'agression. Insinuer que sa relation avec Jordan était une faute, était publique. Insinuer qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à une vie privée. Insinuer qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille qui n'avait pas le droit d'aimer._

 _Colère. Douleur. Tristesse. Horreur. Peine. Indignation._

 _Emily eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait Jordan une nouvelle fois. Qu'on lui reprenait encore la jeune femme qu'elle avait perdue, retrouvée, à nouveau perdue encore plus douloureusement._

 _Colère. Douleur. Tristesse. Horreur. Peine. Indignation._

 _Elle ne se rendit même pas compte, aveuglée par les larmes et la fureur, de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle cassa un premier vase. Éventra le fauteuil. Creva l'oreiller. Renversa le meuble._

 _Colère. Douleur. Tristesse. Horreur. Peine. Indignation._

 _Son corps blessé protesta et tous ses signaux de douleur s'allumèrent d'un seul coup. C'était si fort, cela faisait si mal, qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol. Et plus son corps lui renvoyait des messages d'atteinte physique, plus sa peine refluait au fin fond de son esprit dans une boîte fermée._

 _Colère. Douleur. Tristesse. Horreur. Peine. Indignation._

 _Perdre Jordan avait été abominable. Devoir justifier leur relation avait été insurmontable. La voir chaque jour dans ce lit d'hôpital était les deux à la fois, bien plus fort, bien plus puissant, bien plus meurtrier. Emily n'avait pas la force. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais eu. Comment pourrait-elle l'avoir, elle qui n'avait même pas su apprécier, elle qui n'avait pas eu cette force pour aimer Jordan ?_

 _Colère. Douleur. Tristesse. Horreur. Peine. Indignation._

 _Plus le temps s'écoulait, en minutes ou en heures elle n'en n'avait aucune idée, plus la douleur physique refluait. Et plus elle s'effaçait plus la peine revenait par vagues toujours plus nombreuses et plus puissantes. Emily avait perdu sa relation avec Jordan il y avait presque sept ans de cela. Elle n'avait pas le courage de perdre Jordan toute entière._

 _Colère. Douleur. Tristesse. Horreur. Peine. Indignation._

 _Elle se saisit d'un bout du vase bleuté qu'elle avait cassé. L'appuya contre le haut de son bras gauche. Juste pour se faire mal. Juste pour que la douleur physique reprenne le pas sur la souffrance à l'intérieur de sa tête. Emily traça plusieurs lignes sur sa peau. Elles ne saignaient même pas. Elles étaient justes là pour témoigner du chaos à l'intérieur de son crâne._

 _Colère. Douleur. Tristesse. Horreur. Peine. Indignation._

 _Emily s'endormit d'épuisement. Elle sut immédiatement en fermant les yeux que ces heures volées au temps n'allaient pas être reposantes._

 _Colère. Douleur. Tristesse. Horreur. Peine. Indignation._

 _Elle rêva de Jordan. De ses mains sur sa peau. De la jouissance de la première fois. De la jouissance de toutes les fois suivantes. De leur rire, d'une coupe de glace un jour de beau temps, de leur baiser immortalisé._

 _Colère. Douleur. Tristesse. Horreur. Peine. Indignation._

 _Elle rêva de Jordan. Torturée. Tuée. Elle rêva de leur séparation et des cris et de la douleur. Elle rêva d'un monstre qui lui arrachait la peau et l'exposait nue toute entière sous les rires moqueurs et incrédules de son équipe._

 _Colère. Douleur. Tristesse. Horreur. Peine. Indignation._

 _Elle rêva de Jennifer. Son visage d'ange qui la tirait du bûcher. Lesbienne. Le mot inscrit sur toutes les lèvres qui scandaient sa demande de mise à mort. JJ. Qui la sauvait._

 _Colère. Douleur. Tristesse. Horreur. Peine. Indignation._

 _Elle rêva de cris. JJ qui hurlait à l'aide et de l'aide qui arrivait. Peut-être était-il encore temps de vivre._

 _Colère. Douleur. Tristesse. Horreur. Peine. Indignation._

 _Tristesse._

 _Larmes sucrées de jours passés._

 _Perte._

 _Larmes salées de jours tracés._

 _Manque._

 _Larmes d'espoir sur le visage d'un ange._

« Je suis là… » Murmura encore JJ à l'oreille de son amie. Elle lui murmurait des contes et des histoires de fées à chaque gémissement que poussait la brune dans son sommeil. Elle séchait ses larmes une par une. Elle était là.

 _La nuit. Toujours la nuit._

 _Éclairée_ _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

 _Voilà voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je publierai le prochain chapitre, mais on changera à nouveau totalement d'optique. L'enquête reviendra en première place._

 _A bientôt !_

 _._

 _._


End file.
